El cumpleaños de Ken
by Ave Suiris
Summary: Sora, Anna y Mia deciden celebrarle el cumpleaños a Ken. Un día que el nunca olvidará... ¡¡¡Pobre!
1. Lunes

Kaleido Star es creación de Junichi Sato, que a la vez es creador de Sailor Moon

El cumpleaños de Ken

Lunes 6:48 p.m.

Un joven rubio llegó al trote al edificio de entrenamiento de Kaleido. Paró allí para tomar un poco de aire pero, aún cuando su respiración se había normalizado, siguió allí parado contemplando algo..mejor dicho a alguien… El chico decidió salir de su escondite en las sombras y se dirigió a la persona que había estado buscando…¿toda su vida?

- Sora, ya has practicado bastante hoy. Deberías descansar.

- Tienes razón, Ken. Ahí bajo.

Con un salto mortal doble, Sora bajó del trapecio Había estado practicando toda la tarde porque la nueva puesta en escena demandaba mucha destreza y ella quería ser digna de la obra, además no quería defraudar a sus compañeros, que se estaban esforzando al máximo. Sonrió¡ésta será una de las mejores obras del escenario Kaleido!

- Toma, te traje un refresco.

- Mmm está heladito y me muero de sed…Muchas gracias Ken!

- E-eee, no es nada…

- Ay, que modesto que eres. Oye¿sabes dónde están Anna y Mia?

- Las vi regresando a su cuarto

- Ya veo. Entonces las imitaré, buenas noches Ken.

- Hasta mañana…

El joven permaneció parado hasta que Sora se perdió en la distancia, y luego se retiró, suspirando. Tal vez algún día ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡Que cansada estoy!

Sora estaba delante de la puerta de su cuarto y estaba abriendo la puerta cuando una sombra pasó a su costado, pero fue tan fugaz que, cuando volteó a verla, se había desvanecido.

- Que raro... me pregunto si... ja-ja-ja ¿como voy a pensar que aquí ahí fantasmas? (por favor q no hayan T.T) Como se nota que necesito descansar y ...

- Psss...Sora

�¡ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

¡Callate, por favor!

- Que... ¿Mia? Pero que hac...

- Tienes que venir conmigo ahora– y diciendo esto le tapó la boca con la mano y, asegurándose que nadie las veía, la arrastró a su habitación .

�¡Hmmmmmfffff!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Oye, pareces perro sediento en medio de un desierto.

�¿Ah? oO

- Eso no fue gracioso. uú

¡No es justo¿Por qué no se ríen con mis chistes

¿Cuando te darás cuenta que hacer chistes no es lo tuyo?

¡Jamás¡Nunca renunciaré! Algún día tendré tanta fama y prestigio como mi padre.

- Ay ya, Anna, por favor. Tenemos cosas más importantes en que pensar ¿recuerdas? Perdóname por traerte así, Sora, pero hacías mucho escándalo y esto necesita ser secreto.

¿Sucede algo malo?

- Para nada. Lo que pasa es que...-Mia se puso a mirar desconfiadamente a las paredes, como si ellas estuvieran demás, antes de juntar su cabeza con las de sus amigas y soltar en un cuchicheo- este sábado es el cumpleaños de Ken.

�¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO�¡Tenemos hacerle algo muy especial ese día!

¡Habla más bajo por favor! – siseó Mia- Eso es justamente de lo que quería hablar pero hagamos lo que hagamos Ken no tiene que enterarse, así es más divertido. nn

- Yo sé que a Ken le encantan las tortas de chocolate, pues cuando fuimos al cumpleaños del señor policía, Ken miraba babeando la torta.

- Y no solo la torta…-como Sora la estaba mirando, Mía se apresuró a responder - digo, esto, ya tenemos un asunto arreglado entonces. nnU

¿Haremos una fiesta?

�¡OBVIAMENTE- dijeron Mia y Anna a la vez �

- Ya bueno, tranquilas. Tenemos que pedirle permiso al jefe para usar una sala y como al día siguiente no habrá función, estoy segura que nos dejará.

- Si, también tenemos que hablar con los chicos e invitarlos. Y hay que decirles que apoyen trayendo algo: una bolsita de papitas, cualquier cosa, total no tenemos mucho presupuesto para una fiesta en regla pero lo importante es divertirnos

- Bien dicho. Yo me encargo de hablarles

- Me gustaría hacerme cargo de la decoración y de la música también

¡Yo te ayudo, Mia¡Quiero ser la DJ! y tal vez pueda…

- NO- dijeron las chicas

- Envidiosas – dijo Anna, entre sollozos ToT

- Entonces ¿estamos de acuerdo?

- Esperen ¿y el regalo?

- Ooo verdad

¿No bastaría con la fiesta- preguntó Anna inocentemente

Sora la miró con la cara que miraba a Fool cuando éste intentaba espiarla en la ducha

¡Por supuesto que no! Ken siempre nos ha apoyado y ayudado en todo. Deberíamos, aunque sea en su cumpleaños, agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por nosotras y brindarle toda la alegría que podamos ese día.

¿Alguien sabe qué cosas le gustan a Ken?

- Yo no tengo ni idea – dijo Anna

- Cosas no, pero personas…– dijo Mia bajito para que nadie la oyera

- Pues ni modo hay que averiguarlo. Yo me encargaré – dijo Sora con determinación

- Bien ahora sí ¿todas sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer?

Las chicas asintieron antes de juntarse y poner sus manos una sobre otra, mismo jugadores de futbol americano:

�¡EN MARCHA!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno, este es un proyecto que tenía en mente desde hace poco ojala les guste. PORFAA REVIEEEEEEEEEWS con sugerencias criticas y todo lo que tengan que decirme! acepto de todo excepto insultos.


	2. Martes

9 am

Sora se levantó esa mañana decidida. Cuando bajó a desayunar se encontró con que Anna y Mia ya estaban ahí. Después de saludarse se sentaron

- Oye Sora ya pensaste qué vas a comprarle a Ken –dijo Mia cuando ya no había tanta gente cerca de ellas

- Pues la verdad es que no tengo idea - dijo Sora llenandose la boca de cereal

- Podrías preguntarle su opinión y le dices que quieres regalarle algo a… tu primo que casualmente es de la misma edad de Ken – Anna había dicho su propuesta con la cara rebosante de satisfacción por su idea, seguramente igual de emocionada que Arquímedes cuando gritó Eureka!

- No sé ¿no le parecería demasiada coincidencia?

- Aunque como Ken es… pues… Ken, yo creo que se la creería.

- Bueno no pierdo nada con intentarlo¿verdad- dijo, antes de que las palabras dejaran de ser entendibles ya que una galleta les tapaba la salida

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

11:45 am

Acercandose al objetivo….

¡¡¡Hola Ken!

- Buenos días Sora ¿Dormiste bien- dijo con una sonrisa

- Si, muchas gracias.- Después de un rato de silencio e indecisión Sora tomó aire, un poco nerviosa - Oye que podría reg…

¡Ken! Kalos te llama a su oficina

- Ya, Sarah, enseguida voy. Disculpame Sora pero tengo que irme. Después hablamos ¿si?

- …alarle a un chico de tu edad. – soltó Sora que había cerrado los ojos al hacer esa pregunta

Solo los grillos le contestaron

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4:12 pm

En el escenario

¡Ken! Me preguntaba si….

- Un momento Sora. Ese trampolín no va ahí, Xavier – dijo. Alejandose y volviendo al rato-disculpa Sora decías

- Te preguntaba …

- NOOOO, alguien saque a Jhonatan de las luces que las va a mojar ToT-dijo desesperado. Luego volviendose a Sora le dijo rápidamente- Disculpame Sora pero en este momento no puedo hablar contigo. No es porque no quiera oo, pero es que estoy armando el escenario de la nueva obra que se va a estrenar y aún me falta mucho por arreglar. Lo siento- y antes de que Sora pudiera abrir la boca ya estaba a varios metros lejos de su alcance – ¡¡¡Marion¿dónde estás! ToT Saca a Jhonatan por favor!

¡Cuidado abajo!

El rostro de Sora desapareció bajo la cortina que caía

xxxxxxxxxxx

7:55 pm

- Ken¿estas ocupado?

- No, Sora. Disculpa por lo de la tarde . ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

¿Como que cosas te gustan?

¡¿¡¿Qué- Ken tragó duro

" Ups, creo que fui demasiado directa"- Sora se apresuró a contestar- es que mi primo Ke..vin es de tu misma edad y es muy parecido a ti y en una semana es su cumpleaños y no sé qué regalarle – dijo intentando que sus palabras transmitieran sinceridad y convicción. Intentando.

¿Tu primo vive aquí en Estado Unidos- por lo visto Ken no se tragaba enteramente ese cuento, al parecer no es tan ingenuo como parece

- Ssí, figúrate U- trataba de no sonar nerviosaél me ayudó a venir aquí cuando le dije que quería ingresar al escenario Kaleido. Pero bueno – dijo tratando de volver al grano¿me podrías cómo que cosas te gustan- dijo poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito apaleado

- E-eh, pero tú sabes que un regalo depende del carácter de la persona oO

- Pero es que él es muy parecido, a ti, yo diría que son idénticos en carácter

- Eh…. no creo…. oo

- Vamos Ken¿no me quieres ayudar? Es que es muy urgente o - otra vez ojitos brillantes de cachorro

- Esto… – " Esa mirada… es taaaan tierna… no por favor no la pongas…. Que me da mucha pena"- Esteee…. Uy Sora pero si ya son las 8 PM OO Se supone que tenía que ir a hablar con los chicos sobre la obra. Disculpame pero me tengo que ir te veo mañana ¿si- dicho esto se fue corriendo. Cuando ya estaba a más de 25 metros de ella, se paró y soltó un suspiró que pareció que se le iba el alma en él – UUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFF! Me salvé -

- Oye Ken – Sora se había quedado inmóvil ante la (hu)ida del chico – ¡¡¡No otra vez¿Por qué a mí? ToT

Y otra vez, fueron los muy amables señores grillos los que le respondieron

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulin! lamento no haberlo subido antes es que 1) me shokeo ver q me habian dejado reviews 2) me puche nerviosa y no me daba ganas escribir oo pero bueno aquí estoy muy agradecida a los q han leido esto

disculpen por lo carto del capitulo pero me parecio q no podia alargarlo mas por lo q sigue ya es otro tema

Pobre Ken, debe sentirse muerto del roche al verse acosado por Sora (o sea SORA, su amor platonico) de esa manera. Jijiji bueno pero eso tiene q pasar. Tiene q sufrir hasta q le descubra sus sentimientos hacia ella. ¿q hara sora ahora para saber q comprarle a ken? (quinta sinfonia d beethove) cha cha cha chaaaaaaaan … averígüenlo en el proximo capitulo -

por favor sigan dejando comentarios, criticas, consejos, sugerencias, todo lo que quieran excepto insultos q soy muy sensible. GHRACIAS POR LEER!

**yoo: **muchas gracias por tu animo! Oye la verdad no se me habia ocurrido eescribir algo con yuri y layla aunque la pareja me parece lo maximo, tal vez algun dia me anime

**varina-saku: **espero q t guste este cap yo aun no me decido con quien dejar a sora opr eso estoy aciendo un fic de ken/sora y otro de leon/sora. Ken me parece recontra lindo pero Leon es un cuerazo q envidia la Sora uu

**hi: **gracias por tu comentario pero mira q si me pides q lo haga mas romantico me va a salir una cosa q t va a dar caries de lo dulzor noo mentira intentare hacerlo mas amoroso pero tampoco tan meloso porq me dan cosa ese tipo d fics los melosos pero me encantan los romanticos

**Ikhnysohma: **gracias por el animo! Espero q t guste este capitulo y criticame a tus anchas si le encuentras algo raro pero plis avisame ya

**Syaoran Li Clow: **gracias por leerme espero q t guste esto q hice oye lei tu fic d kaleido y me parece increíble lo bien q describes a los personajes en su manera d actuar pensar, etc TIENES Q ENSEÑARME 

**Jazmy: **Graciaaasss OJALA ME SIGAS LEYENDO y no t aburras ;;


	3. Miercoles

Miércoles 8:47 AM

En una de las habitaciones de las chicas

- Ya conseguí el permiso del jefe

- ¡Excelente, Mia! Entonces ya podemos ir decoran...

- Con la condición de que por favor dejemos el lugar bien limpio...

- Pero eso igual lo íbamos a hacer el domingo

- ... y limpiemos todos y cada uno de los rincones de su oficina dejándola arregladita y reluciente. UU

Anna solo había soltado un bufido que sospechosamente sonó como _explotador _cuando Sora entró como un tornado en el cuarto.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! Faltan 3 días y aún no consigo el regalo

- Tranquila amiga que todavía hay tiempo. Y hablando de éste, anda separando la mañana del domingo, por lo menos.

Y la puso al tanto del "favor" que el jefe les pidió

- Pues, ni modo. ¡Todo sea por Ken!

- oO ¿Qué? – Mia la miraba suspicaz

- Todo sea por la alegría de un amigo. Oigan... ¡¡¡ES TARDISIMO! EL PROFESOR ME VA MATAR! Nos vemos. -

- Anna, ¿te diste cuenta? – Sora ya había salido

- ¿De qué, Mia?

- Yo creo que nuestra amiga siente algo por Ken

- Anda, lo dudo mucho. Lo quiere como a un hermano pero otra coas no.

- Mmm, yo no estaría tan segura. "Creo que ni ella se ha dado cuenta"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10:26 AM

" ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo comprarle a Ken?"

El profesor no dejaba de renegar y corregir a Sora. Esta, tan distraída como siempre, estaba haciéndolo más mal que de costumbre, y pronto iba a sacarle canas al sensible profesor.

Afortunadamente para el pobre hombre, acabó la hora y media de clases. Sora seguía con la misma pregunta en la cabeza. Iba tan distraída que ni se fijaba hacia donde iba, solo cuando escuchó una voz conocida, se detuvo y reaccionó. Estaba frente al taller de utilería.

- Oye Ken, ¿y que hay el sábado? – el que hablaba era Zach, uno de los mejores amigos de Ken, que también ayudaba a montar los escenarios. Un chico muy apuesto de cabello negro y ojos verdes

- Nada, ¿por qué lo dices?

- Por nada... nada más suponía que en el aniversario del día en que naciste se debería hacer algo especial... – dijo Zach con ironía

- Sora, ¿qué haces a...?

Con una agilidad que no concordaba con el sobresalto que le dio Mia, Sora jaló a su amiga hacia los arbustos, donde estaba escondida ella, y le pidió por señas que guardara silencio. Ambas se apretujaron contra las plantas y se quedaron quietas como piedras. Nadie las había oído: todos estaban tan concentrados en su trabajo que solo un cañoneo los habría hecho reaccionar.

- ¡Cómo molestas! – dijo Ken, suspirando resignado- Bueno en mi casa no va a haber nada porque a mi padre lo llamaron para un trabajo al interior del país y yo convencí a mi madre que fuera con él y disfrutara de unas bien merecidas vacaciones. Claro que lograr que subiera al avión fue terriblemente difícil...

- ¿Me estás diciendo que tu maravilloso plan para el sábado era quedarte solo en tu casa?

- Esto... sí.

- Te pasaste. ¿Y para qué están los amigos? ¿Qué soy yo, estoy pintado en la pared? Bien sé que soy muy bonito para ser real pero no todavía no han tenido el honor de retratarme –sus palabras, su mirada pícara y el guiño muy coqueto que hizo lograron que Ken se tirara al piso matándose de la risa. Si alguien hubiera puesto atención, hubiera pensado que las plantas también se estaban riendo. – Oye ya, deja de reirte que estoy diciendo la verdad y además no quiero que después te hagas el bestia y me digas que no me escuchaste –dijo con una seriedad que lo único que hizo fue acelerar el ritmo de risas que salían de la garganta de Ken, pero esta vez Zach lo ignoró y continuó- Oye si me entero que el sábado tú solo estás viendo televisión, te juro que voy a tu casa y con los muchachos armamos algo decente, como una chupeta mínimo.

Ya desde que idearon el plan, Mia se preguntó como iba a hacerle para hacer que Ken se quede hasta la noche. Así que vio una buena oportunidad para conseguirlo en ese momento y, ante la mirada atónita de Sora, se levantó y acercó rápidamente al chico pelinegro.

- Disculpa... ¿tú... eres Zachary, ... verdad- no sabía porque pero cuando un par de ojos verdes se enfocaron en ella, se sintió terriblemente fuera de lugar y cohibida pero recordando el motivo que la había impulsado a hacer eso, levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los esmeraldas que la miraban con curiosidad, y habló tratando de sonar convincente – el jefe te llama...

- ¿A mí? Pero si dudo que conozca mi nomb...- Ahora la mirada de Mia era una de súplica, a Zach lo venció la curiosidad – Está bien, te sigo. Y tú - dijo pateando amistosamente a Ken que seguía en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aire – más te vale que sigas aquí cuando regrese – y dicho esto siguió a Mia, que le esperaba más adelante.

- Ahora, señorita, me vas a decir quién eres y qué quieres porque ese cuento que el jefe me llama no me lo creo ni aunque me lo dijeran en chino

- Eso Mia. ¿Para qué llamaste a este chico? – dijo Sora, saliendo de los arbustos, sorprendiendo un poco a Zach pero después este la ignoró

- Porque creo que él nos puede ayudar, Sora. – Y luego mirando al ojiverde le contó en pocas palabras el plan de las 3 amigas. – ...Tenemos el lugar, las luces, pero nos faltan algunas cosas. Y sería genial si tú pudieras hablarles los demás y a Ken ...

- ¿Iban a organizar la fiesta ustedes solas? –interrumpió él - Seguro habría piñata y payasos y todas esas cosas que les gustan a ustedes las niñas – Ambas chicas le lanzaron miradas fulminantes pero él ni caso- Todos los muchachos nos habríamos muerto de aburrimiento. ¿Y la música?

- Estoy en eso– dijo Mia, con orgullo– Conozco varias canciones ya sean de salsa, reggae, hip hop, merengue, balada, rock...

- Tendré que encargarme de la música también –dijo, ignorándola- Y también de las bebidas. No es que piense que ustedes no sepan de fiestas solo…

- Haz lo que quieras – dijo Mia de mala gana – Total, tienes razón, encargarnos nosotras solas del asunto es mucho trabajo, así que qué mejor ayuda que un chico TAN listo y fuerte como tú – dijo, con mucho énfasis en la palabra "tan" - Pero yo te _ayudaré_ con la música: no quiero que ninguno de los invitados quede sordo, mucho menos el homenajeado- agregó, radiante.

Ambos se quedaron mirando con hostil desconfianza. Sora, intentando romper la tensión se dirigió a Zach.

- Entonces –dijo poniendo su voz más dulce- ¿me podrías decir como qué cosas le gustan a Ken? Como eres uno de sus mejores amigos…

- Mira, ¿tú eres Sora, no, Ken es buena gente, pero es muy tímido, y la verdad es que, como lo conozco desde hace poco, no sé mucho. Lo más que sé es que nunca toma yogur porque cuando tenía 6 años una cucaracha estaba en su vaso, y le quedó el trauma.

Sora y Mia: OO

"Y eso que Zach no sabe casi nada de Ken" pensaba Sora

"Con razón puso esa cara tan rara la semana pasada cuando le quise invitar mi yogur de durazno en el desayuno" pensaba Mia con consternación

- ¿De verdad que no sabes que le gusta? – le preguntó nuevamente Sora

- No tengo la menor idea, lamento no poder decírtelo. Tú, no como _otras_, sí eres amable y simpática.

- Este… gracias… supongo – Sora dijo esta palabra en un tono muy bajo y con poca convicción, estaba un tanto abochornada – Bueno supongo que ya encontraré algo. Nos vemos, chicos.

Sora se fue dejando a Mia y Zach solos.

Nada malo podía pasar.

¿Verdad?

- Bueno – Mia se dio cuenta que estaba sola con… _ése_… y que además ya se estaba haciendo tarde así que aprovechó y…- supongo que tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo con la música. ¿Te parece si empezamos mañana a las 4 que tenemos descanso? Es que hoy en la tarde tenemos ensayo ¿Sí? Entonces ahí te veo… adiós.– Y diciendo esto, se dio la vuelta y rápidamente se alejó hacia el comedor, suspirando de alivio al verse libre de ese pesado. Nunca hubiera creído que alguien le pudiera caer tan mal después de haber hablado con él solo media hora.

Definitivamente todo es posible.

Zach solo se quedó mirando como se iba con cara de fastidio, pero luego regresó donde aún estaba Ken. Y siguió trabajando sin hablarle ni mirarlo.

- Oye ¿por qué estás tan callado? ¿Para qué te llamó el jefe?

- ¿Que? Ah… Quería decirme algo acerca de… un trapecio al que hay que echarle más aceite.

- Ah, ya veo. Pero te demoraste bastante…

- Es que de regreso me vine haciendo cálculos. Mejor celebramos tu cumple aquí pues a todos nos queda lejos tu casa, ¿y después cómo regresamos a nuestro dulce hogar... si es que estamos en condiciones de regresar?

- Jajaja, está bien.

Silencio

- Zach, ¡Ey, ¿por qué sonríes tanto?

A partir de ahí, Zach se la pasó silbando toda la tarde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora seguía mortificándose con dilemas mentales.

"¿Es que nadie conoce bien a Ken? ¿En donde puedo saber qué cosas le gustan?"

Y la respuesta le pegó en la cabeza.

"Esta noche"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6:43 PM

Casa de los Robbins.

Una sombra se deslizó por un bastante poblado jardín. Luego intento forzar la puerta de esa casa pero al no poder regresó al cobijo de las sombras. Luego decidió probar con las ventanas. Después de un rato de forcejeo, por fin pudo abrir una de las ventanas. Menos mal que era delgada que si no…

Al parecer, ya había estado allí antes pues apenas estuvo dentro y tuvo el cuidado de cerrar la ventana, se dirigió a uno de los cuartos. Estando allí, cerró las cortinas y prendió la luz.

Era Sora…

….y estaba en la habitación de Ken.

Cuando ella salió de Kaleido, Ken no había salido pero debía estar por llegar. Se las había arreglado para salir lo más temprano posible sin que nadie lo supiera. Ahora miraba rápidamente toda la habitación en busca de indicios de preferencias de su dueño.

Ante todo, la pared estaba limpia. Mala señal: eso significaba que no le gustaba ningún cantante o grupo musical en especial, y al no haber señal de pelotazos eso significa que no le gusta el deporte.

Se puso a buscar rápida pero cuidadosamente. En una esquina del cuarto, había una mesa y estaba llena de papeles y cosas. Sora siguió revolviendo el escritorio ya de por si desordenado y de repente abrió mucho los ojos en un gesto de total asombro.

- I-Increíble !

Un ruido se escuchó afuera. En efecto Ken acababa de llegar y estaba buscando las llave para abrir. Sora apagó rápidamente la luz y salió, quedándose escondida detrás en un closet donde la señora Robbins guardaba las cosas que ya no usaban. Contuvo la respiración hasta que Ken entró a su cuarto. Entonces ahí salió velozmente y con cuidado abrió la puerta de la casa y salió. Una vez afuera empezó a correr y no paró de hacerlo hasta que se creyó estar a por lo menos 1 kilometro de la casa de Ken.

"Jamás hubiera imaginado una cosa así de ti, Ken"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Qué habrá encontrado Sora? ¿Una colección de Playboy? XDDDDDD

Como ven ha tenido que tomar medidas extremas, bueno, la pobre estaba ya MUY desesperada. Y me invente a Zach en un impulso, no se me ocurrio hacer personajes nuevos. Pero ahora que lo pienso Ken debe pasar su tiempo con alguien, no puede esytr suspirando por Sora todo el dia o si? Por mas timido q sea debe tener amigos asi q.. me salio una version con el fisico d Harry Potter jejeje

Y es mi imaginación o se viene algo entre mia y zach? De repente les parecio muy rapido y zach es muy masoquista y antipatico pero a mi me gusta asi

Creo q yo tb soy masoquista y en cuanto a lo d antipatica… oO

Solo por si acaso. Zach y los demás aún no sabían del plan de las chicas, porque

ellas, precavidas, querían tener el permiso del jefe antes de hablar con ellos.

Chupeta viene de chupar, que es tomar bebidas alcoholicas.

REVIEWS PORFAAAAAAAAAAA!1 comentarios, dudas sugerencias, consejos, criticas, y hasta insultos constructivos

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS psfc, Syaoran Li Clow, tonks, IrIs-OdY, varina-saku, SORA, yoo, por sus lindos reviews. Me dan mucho animo y ojala les haya gustado este capi. Espero escribir un capitulo d alguno d mis fics diario pero pero dudo qu pueda subir uno el sabado 19: es el 80 cumple de mi abuelita. Asi q…

GRACIAS POR TODO


	4. Jueves

Jueves

8:15 AM

Otro día normal en el escenario Kaleido

··Chicas tenemos q hablar

Bueno, eso parecía.

··¿Qué pasa Sora? – Mia continuó en voz baja- ¿O es que acaso ya sabes cuál va a ser el regalo de Ken?

··De eso justo quería hablarles este… verán… ha surgido un problemita…

Las tres amigas juntaron sus cabezas y Sora empezó a hablar muy bajito, pero fue suficiente para que Anna y Mia abrieran los ojos como platos.

··�¿En serio! OO

··Aunque ustedes no lo crean

··Pero ¿estás segura?

··Yo hasta ahora no me lo creo, pero lo vi con estos ojitos que un día la tierra se ha de tragar.

Las chicas solo atinaron a respirar: se habían quedado sin aire al recibir las informaciones de Sora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Extraño. Sentía como un calor en la espalda. Y estaban bajo techo así que no podía ser el sol. Entonces decide voltear a ver y se encuentra con dos ojos marrones fijos en él.

··Sora ¿necesitas algo?

··No, nada Ken, gracias. nn

Las descargas caloríficas en la espalda prosiguen.

··¿En verdad no necesitas que te ayude en algo?

··¡No Ken¡No te preocupes¡Estaba admirando tu trabajo¡Es increíble lo que haces!

··A-ah ya, muchas gracias oO.

Pero el cosquilleo en la espalda continúa y cuando Ken está a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo, Sora se apresura a decir:

··Oye Ken pero que bien te queda esa camisa. Combina perfectamente con tus ojos

··Esto…. Muchas gracias, Sora oo

El dorso le ardió toda la mañana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1:22 PM

Mia había estado tan ocupada practicando la nueva acrobacia que no tuvo tiempo para pensar en cualquier otro asunto. Pero, apenas se levantó de la mesa, la realidad la golpeó en la cara.

Traducido al habla común, se dio un cabezazo con Zach.

··�¡Au! Me duele ;;

··Créeme niña, no eres la única

··�¡Que tanto te quejas si tú tienes la culpa!

··�¡Uy si¿Cómo si a mi me gustara romperme la frente solo para fastidiar? No sabes la satisfacción que te da ser masoquista…

··Ya cállate. ¡Eres peor que un bebé!

··¿Acaso soy yo quien se pone a chillar como loca en pleno pasillo?

··Basta. No vale la pena perder el tiempo contigo, teniendo cosas que hacer – dijo dándose la vuelta.

Un fuerte agarre la detuvo haciéndola estremecerse. Se volvió y se encontró en lugar de pupilas verdes con fuego en la mirada. Otro temblor, de algo que identificó como temor (se preguntó a qué, pero dadas las circunstancias lo olvidó), la recorrió.

··¿Qué me agarras? – consiguió decir en voz lo suficientemente agresiva (aunque algo baja) para no revelar su confusión

··Como si me gustara – sus ojos recuperaron su calma habitual, pero a pesar de sus palabras se notaba que estaba incómodo por la situación – como no hemos dijimos donde nos vamos a encontrar, nos vemos en el depósito del segundo piso – tan rápido como lo dijo (lo cual fue MUY rápido) soltó a Mia y se escurrió por el pasadizo.

Mia reaccionó.

··Ni se te ocurra llegar tarde que detesto que me hagan esperar.

Miró para todos lados. Afortunadamente nadie la había escuchado o eso creía ella.

Eso creía.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3:56 PM

Una chica pelirroja se desplazaba por un corredor vacío. Bueno, desplazar es un decir porque en realidad apenas arrastraba cada pie un centímetro más que el otro.

"No puede ser que estés así, Mia. Te vas a reunir con el chico más odioso del hemisferio pero ¡vamos, no puedes permitir que é te intimide. ¿Soy Mia Guillem o una niñita llorona?"

··Oye Mina, entra de una vez. No sé tu pero yo no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo – le dijo una mata de pelo negro antes de desaparecer tras una puerta.

Mia exhaló e inhaló, tomó aire y lo soltó…

Iba a ser una tarde larga. T.T

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando por fin Mia consiguió llegar al umbral vio una cascada de CDs sobre la mesa y sillas del cuarto y también por partes del suelo. En medio de todo esto estaba, apachurrado, Zach.

··Entonces Mina ¿empezamos? Esto es todo lo que he podido conseguir ¿Tú trajiste algo?

En este preciso momento, las palabras "rojo encendido" quedaban sin significado ante la cara de la pelirroja.

··Mira, _querido_, ante todo mi nombre es Mia y si estoy aquí es por algo ¿no crees? Y sí, traje algo de música, no es tanto como lo que tienes ahí, pero más vale calidad que cantidad – diciendo esto sacó sus CDs de de Juan Luis Guerra, Carlos Vives, Chichi Peralta, entre otros. – Solo música bailable

··¿Es que vamos a bailar toda la noche?

··No toda obviamente… - Zach soltó un suspiro de alivio – pero sí el 98 por ciento

··¿Por qué siempre a ustedes, las mujeres, les gusta bailar?

··Porque una se aburre siempre de estar sentada y le gusta moverse. Además es divertido: te ríes cuando te equivocas y cuando bailas bien, te relajas y disfrutas la música.

El chico se había quedado con cara de OO

··Pero bueno ¿no íbamos a empezar? Carlos Vives va de hecho (y pobre de ti si me dices que no ��). DLG también entra y supongo que algunas de Celia Cruz, aunque no me gusta mucho, y de solo conozco unas cuantas… ¿tú crees que Elvis C…?

Zach no respondió. De hecho si alguien hubiera querido tirarlo de un precipicio all vacío, él no se hubiera resistido. Solo sus ojos revelaba vida y estos estaba ocupadísimos en mirar a Mia, cada gesto que ponía, cada acción que hacía y cada palabra que de sus labios saliera. Se quedó mirando un momento esos labios, sonrientes, entreabiertos, invitantes…

··Oye, amigo¿me escuchas? – Ante sus ojos la cajita de "Sinvergüenza" (Bacilos) se le apareció

··Este… sí… - Zach estaba muy rojo, no sabía si era por el nombre del CD o por las insistentes miradas de Mia, que llena de curiosidad, le mandaba - ¿qué me decías?

··Ay que … ¡hombres! - Zach hubiera jurado que escuchó unas palabras muy poco halagadoras pero ella habló tan bajito que no lo puedo comprobar- te preguntaba que más deberíamos poner…

··Ah sí… Podríamos poner Diego Torres y Juan Luis Guerra ¿no?

··Pero ¡cómo me pude olvidé de mi Juancho! Que sacrilegio. Ya y Maná va de intermedio. TIENE QUE ir.

··Oye ¿no podríamos poner algo de Red Hot Chili Peppers? Unas cancioncitas nomás…

··….

··Ya entendí. Tu mirada es muy elocuente ¿sabías?

Mia no supo interpretar eso como un halago o una queja. Miró el Cd que tenía en las manos.

··Sora me pega si no pongo algo de Bacilos así que pondré una par de canciones de ellos… tal vez _Tabaco y Chanel _….

Y por medio de largo tira y afloja, perdón una sana discusión en la que no hubo palabras hirientes ni miradas matadoras, se pasaron toda la tarde.

Tarde que Zach se la pasó mirando a Mia, aunque fuese de reojo.

Tarde que Mia descubrió que Zach amaba la música casi tanto como ella, y que se podía conversar con él.

Tarde.

…

�¡Era tarde!

··�¡Pero si ya son las 7:40 y quedé en verme con las chicas y ni siquiera he comido! Oye creo que ya tenemos bastantes canciones. En todo casi me voy. Que te vaya bien. Nos vemos.

En menos de un parpadeo se había quedado sólo con la animada compañía de los CDs.

··Esa chica es rara – concluyó.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

8:02 PM

··�¡Mia se está demorando!

··Ya, Anna, ya debe estar por venir

PLAM!

Las cabezas de las chicas giraron hacia donde el portazo se había dado.

Era obvio quien era.

··�¡Ya vine, ya estoy aquí !

··�.� Ya era hora

··¿Dónde estabas, amiga? – Sora estaba siempre con su cara de alegría eterna

··Pues estaba seleccionando la música y el tiempo se me pasó volando- dijo ella casi sin pensar

··¿Sola¿No te aburrías?

··No, no estaba sola. ¿Recuerdas? Estaba con Zach, que se ofreció para _ayudarnos _con la música. Pero ni sé por qué, si al final todo lo escogí yo… - dijo sonriendo

Mientras Mia y Anna hacían su top 100 de las razones por las que los hombres son unos inútiles (y ni aún así entraban todas las razones), Sora permanecía callada. Se quedó sorprendida al ver a su amiga llegar tan contenta y hablar tan bien de un chico al que odiaba la noche anterior… a menos que nunca lo odiara y fuera otra cosa lo que sentía. Y para muestra un botón: en la tarde, se había sorprendido más al ver que Zach tomó de la mano a su amiga (pues fue Sora quien los vio) y Mia no respondió no lo alejó. Esto le estaba dando que pensar… ¿Y por qué no? Sería lindo… Zach no parecía un mal chico, a pesar de ser un poquiiito arrogante… No sería la primera vez que Sora hiciera de celestina… además la primera vez le fue bien (con Kalos y Sarah) ¿por qué esta vez no sucedería lo mismo? Nunca había visto a Mia salir con alguien… y su amiga merecía distraerse y disfrutar un rato…

La voz de Anna la sacó de sus cavilaciones

··Pero bueno¿es que vamos a seguir con lo de la fiesta? Yo creí que después de lo que nos dijo Sora

··Sí, yo sé que es bien difícil… pero Ken siempre nos ha apoyado en todo. Tendremos que hacer un sacrificio…

··Bueno. Pero ésta será la primera y la última vez. En el futuro ni piensen que voy a volver a hacer una cosa así

··¡Dios nos libre de hacer esto nuevamente!

Y, después de desearse las buenas noches, cada una se fue a su habitación. Había mucho en qué pensar… y por hacer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PERDON POR LA TARDANZA pero hubo cortocircuito y me quedé sin ideas y no quería subir cualquier cosa. Ojalá que quieran seguir leyendo. Sé que pido mucho pero porfavor mandenme reviews en verdad me anima ver que hay alguien a quien aún le interesa lo que escribo perdon perdon perdon

A **Syaoran Li Clow **oye gracias por tu apoyo y ojala t guste es capitulo te lo dedico a ti por estar siempre dandome consejos como en el anterior capitulo no se creo q me voy a enamorar de zach… lo he hecho una version femenina de mi jeje y por cierto sobre lo q vio sora y el regalo no se si sera tan sorprendente en realidad pero vamos es algo extraño y yo pienso q siendo ella sora y siendo el ken le va a chocar jejeje no digo mas porq no quiero arruinar mi dis q sorpresa

**varina-saku **gracias por tu apoyo ojala me sigas leyendo aunque en verdad no deberia quejarme ya q no actaulizo seguido ;; pero vale la pena soñar no? ojala t guste este capitulo

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS Q SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE LEER ESTO y si pueden dejen reviews PORFAAAAAA


	5. Viernes

Viernes

9:14 AM

··¿Lista, Leila?

··... -Yuri conocía a Leila demasiado bien como para saber que ese silencio era una afirmación – Yuri¿tú sabes que tanto han estado haciendo esta semana Sora y los demás?

··¡Cómo no te has enterado Leila! Resulta que mañana es el onomástico de Ken Robbins, y ellas, como sus amigas , le están organizando una fiesta sorpresa.

Leila estaba en silencio, recordando todo lo que hizo Sora cuando se enteró que era su cumpleaños. Y sonrió, pero como estaba a su espalda, Yuri no lo pudo ver.

··Leila... ¿no te invitaron?

··... Ahora recuerdo que Sora intentó decirme algo durante la práctica pero como teníamos que ensayar, yo le dije que no era momento de charlas. Y después ya no la vi.

··Ja, ja, ja. Leila, tan amable como siempre– dijo irónico- ¿Y?

··¿Y qué?

··¿Vas a ir?

··No me han invitado.

··Sabes que quisieron hacerlo

··Estoy segura que incomodaría a los que estén allí

··¿A qué le temes?

··... Yuri, cállate – acompañó estas palabras con una muy elocuente mirada antes de encaminarse al trapecio- ¿no íbamos a practicar?

Yuri suspiró resignado. Aprovechando que ella estaba volteada se permitió una sonrisa. Esa era la Leila que conocía. La que tanto le gustaba.

Unas horas después...

Leila y Yuri bajaron de los trapecios, extenuados después de la intensa práctica. Leila cogió su toalla mientras Yuri bebía de su botella.

··¿Qué te vas a poner?

··¿Mmmhh?

··¿Qué ropa te vas poner a poner mañana?

Yuri casi se atraganta de agua por la impresión.

··�¡QUÉEE!

··¿Estás sordo o qué? Quiero saber que te pondrás para así yo no desentonar con mi pareja

··¿Quieres ir... conmigo?

··¿Es una invitación o solo una pregunta?- Leila no lo miraba, estaba ocupada reuniendo sus cosas en su maletín

··Yo...

··No me digas que me vas a dejar sola con todas esas personas a las que casi no conozco y ...

··De negro – la interrumpió Yuri- Enteramente de negro. Te recojo en tu casa a las 7 y media.

Se acercó a ella e hizo algo inesperado: se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro y... le dio un beso en la mejilla

Sin más se fue. Leila soltó la respiración que había estado conteniendo y, varios segundos después, levantó la mano para acariciarse la mejilla premiada. Una muy amplia sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Leila tan amable y de tan buen humor. Durante todo el día no dijo ni una palabra dura ni ningún gesto despectivo, hasta fue _amable_.

Temían que el techo se les cayera encima. (1)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10:59 AM

Una joven cruza el patio para llegar al taller de utilería. Estaba agitada por el ejercicio que había realizado durante la práctica pero tenía que llegar a su destino.

··Zach¿estás por ahí?

··Mina ¿eres tú? – el chico surgió de las sombras y Mia pudo darse cuenta que su cabello no era lo único negro que tenía: todo él estaba teñido de oscuro haciéndole parecer como quemado, solo sus ojos brillantes eran fácilmente reconocibles- ¿qué haces aquí?

··¿Quieres que te mate, verdad? TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE MI NOMBRE ES MIA! Oye¿qué te pasó?

··Pues... tuve que pintar el fondo de noche que se va a usar en la próxima obra. Y pues me cayo algo en la cara y, bueno, cuando me quise limpiar... –mostró una sonrisa insegura mientras se rascaba la nuca... manchandose más aún.

··Bueno, yo vine para decirte que somos los encargados e preparar el salón para mañana. Así que -miró su reloj- nos vemos allí a las 8

··No me has preguntado si estoy de acuerdo

··No es necesario. Vas a ir – Mia le mostró una luminosa sonrisa tan hermosa, que hasta sus dientes brillaron, mismo modelo de pasta de dientes

Zach solo atinó a pasar sus manos por sus brazos y luego empezó a rascarse las cejas.

··Te estás manchando más.

Mia levantó la mano y apartó la de él de su rostro. Sintieron un escalofrío. Ambas miradas, esmeralda y zafiro, se enfrentaron y naufragaron en los ojos del otro. Parecía una ensoñación: sus presencias acercándose...

··Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Mia y Zach voltearon a mirar al lugar donde había provenido el ruido: el depósito. (NA: sus caras habia estado solo a 20 centimetros de distancia)

··Tengo que ir a ayudar

··Este... sí, nos vemos. – Mia estaba aturdida: era su imaginacióno habían estado por besarse?

(En el depósito)

Zach entró precipitadamente, buscando a quien dio el grito. Mas cuando encontro a la "victima" solo pudo tirarse al piso y matarse de la risa.

Ken era el relleno de un sánguche de varias colchonetas que estaban sobre él. Su cara mostraba todas las tonalidades de azul.

··Oye ¿podrías ayudarme? – dijo Ken algo molesto

··Perdona, enseguida voy – dijo el de ojos verdes mientras se limpiaba las lagrimitas que habían brotado por la risa

Sin embargo, Zach no pudo evitar seguir riéndose. Y Ken le iba a dirigir un sentido "púdrete" cuando reparó en la apariencia ligeramente estrafalaria de su amigo.

··Ja, ja, ja ¿problemas para pintar?

··No molestes. Yo no fui el que provocó a las fieras colchonetas a aplastarme.

··�¡Yo solo vine a dejar los desarmadores!

Se echaron a reir nuevamente pero en seguida ambos tomaron aire mientras recuperaban (o eso intentaban) la compostura. ¡Caramba, eran hombres, no niños! (NA: si claro)

··Oye¿dónde estabas? Cada vez te veo menos y las malas lenguas dicen que te ven a cada rato con una chica del elenco

··¿Yo con esa pelirroja desabrida? Si parece una zanahoria cruda. No hay quien la aguante, es la persona más molesta del mundo y conversar con ella es un martirio, si se digna hablar contigo es para gritarte...

··¿Quién está hablando de Mia? – Ken sonrió: había dado en el clavo sin querer

··... – Zach se agachó ya que ¡oh, coincidencias de la vida! tenía los pasadores desamarrados pero el otro chico creyó ver sus mejillas rojas - Supongo que vienes mañana para tu agasajo, creo que no tengo que repetirte la amenaza (el miércoles Zach le habia dicho que si Ken se quedaba en su cumpleaños en su casa, sus amigos lo arrastrarian a una fiesta)

··Pues ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer...

Ken hubiera querido continuar sonsacándole información a Zach sobre su relación con Mia pero justo llegó Ian y se fue con él hablando sobre el escenario para la nueva obra

Zach solo pensaba "estuvo cerca. Creo que hasta a la suerte le gusto" y soltando una risita, se dio media vuelta, feliz de la vida

··De vuelta al trabajo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3:30 PM

En la calle, una chica camina con pasas rápidos a lo largo de la vereda, hasta que de repente paró y se quedó mirando la pared. Miró a todos lados, antes de desaparecer tras una puerta, decidida.

A través de un vidrio semi-polarizado se podía observar como la joven hablaba animadamente con un chico y su rostro azorado combinaba a la perfección con sus extraños cabellos rosáceos...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7: 32 PM

Desde que se había separado de él, Mia se había hecho a sí misma el firme propósito de no pensar más en Zach por el resto del día.

No fueron más que vanos intentos.

Durante la práctica, estaba tan distraída que en vez de hacer los pequeños saltitos con giros en el aire que les pedía el profesor se puso a hacer abdominales. El profesor estaba tan sorprendido de que Mia no le prestara atención, que no supo que decirle y al principio optó por ignorarla pero viendo que desconcentraba a las otras chicas le pidió que se retirara.

Así que acabó sus prácticas una hora y media antes de lo usual por lo que fue a su cuarto a leer una novela que le habían enviado su abuela. Pero se aburrió de permanecer inactiva así que se encerró en el lugar donde tenían todos los CDs que iban a poner en la fiesta y se puso a revisarlos otra vez, escuchando música y haciendo pequeñas modificaciones.

Pero al estar tanto tiempo oyendo canciones en su mayoría románticas, lejos de distraerla, le trajeron una nube de pensamientos sobre amor y novios, como nunca antes había experimentado. Pero después de mucho desenredar –ya que tiempo era lo que le sobraba en ese momento- llegó a una conclusión.

··No puede ser, me gusta Zach. ¡Pero si apenas lo conozco!

Y es que el corazón es así, tan ciego e impredecible. Pero Mia ni sabía nada de esto: era la primera vez que sentimientos así la embargaban

Y hubiera podido reflexionar más pero se dio cuenta que ya se podía cenar y como no quería ver a sus amigas –se sentía muy cansada como para enfrentar sus preguntas- se apresuró a llegar al comedor.

Pero la verdad es que no tenía hambre, era más por costumbre que se sentó en la mesa. Así que cuando devolvió su bandeja prácticamente intacta los cocineros la miraron entre interrogantes y amenazadores.

Pero Mia estaba en otra. Volvió a donde estaban los Cds y empezó a llevarlos de a pocos al salón donde se haría la fiesta. Ahí descubrió lo grande que era el escenario Kaleido y lo lejos que podían estar los cuartos unos de otros. Bueno, creo que después de pasar 30 veces entre idas y venidas por el mismo sitio todos hubieramos pensado lo mismo.

Cuando por fin hubo terminado de transportar la música, ahí sí que extrañó al platito tan rico de pastel de carne que le habían servido y la refrescante chicha morada que estaba fría... (2) Total no había comido nada desde que las 12 y media

Así que cuando Zach entró con una hamburguesa en la mano, ella no pensó en preguntarle porque había venido tan temprano si aún no era la hora acordada, ni de restregarle en la cara que ya ella habia traido las cosas, ni siquiera pensaba en el, sino que se quedo mirando el humeante pan con deseo y casi lujuria. (NA: XD)

Zach había despertado su instinto animal

El chico sintió las piernas como gelatina al ver la mirada de Mia pero al observar mejor... como que se dio cuenta que Mia no lo estaba mirando exactamente a él

··¿Quieres?

··¿Acaso tengo cara de muerta de hambre? Ni me contestes. Empecemos que ...

Un ruido de ultratumba resonó por toda la habitación, que para colmo tenía eco, provocando que Mia se sonrojara furiosamente y Zach se deshiciera en carcajadas al comprender el origen de aquel ruido

Era el estomago de Mia que alzaba su voz en señal de protesta

··¿Así que no tenías hambre? No me contestes –dijo mirándola burlonamente, provocando que Mia se pusiera más roja, cosa que no hubiera parecido posible- No podemos trabajar en estas condiciones. Tienes que comer algo sino no te podras concentrar. No me mires con esa cara. Anda aun falta mucho tiempo para la hora en que quedamos, asi que sobrado vamos y venimos ¿Vienes?

Mia gruñó pero lo siguió. En su interior estaba aliviada.

Salieron al pasillo, que por cierto era uno de los menos transitados a esa hora, pero a pesar de eso tenía iluminación. El encargado de apagar las luces siempre las apagaba a las 11 PM.

··Esperame aquí – dijo él antes de desaparecer tras una esquina

Mia se quedó allí, dudando si debía sentarse o esperarlo parada. Pero al poco rato vino Zach, en sus manos una bandeja con un platazo del ya mencionado pastel de carne, la chicha y una enorme porción de pastel de manzana.

··¿Cómo lo conseguiste? – dijo Mia mientras prácticamente le arranchaba la bandeja

··Hablé con la cocinera – dijo él – Ninguna mujer puede resistirme.

··Ja, ja, ja, ja.Ya pues habla en serio

··Le dije que me había enterado que una chica dejó su bandeja y que era increíble que hubiera desechado esa comida tan exquisita, digna solo del paladar de los reyes, y que ojalá yo pudiera tener un poco más de ella.

··Y nos dieron ración extra – dijo Mia debatiendose entre reir y masticar

Mia acabó de comer en 7 minutos con 35 segundos, y se apresuró a beber el refresco pero, debido a la velocidad con la que comió, se atoró y casi se ahoga, si no hubiera estado Zach con ella.

··Estira los brazos y respira hondo ¡Vamos, hazme caso! – el mismo le hizo estirar los brazos y luego procedió a frotarle la espalda para que así estimular su respiración

Mia recuperó el aire casi al momento pero no se movió. Le producía cosquillitas agradables la cercanía del muchacho, y ahora que sabía que le gustaba, quería atesorar ese momento, pues no creía que se repitiera.

Por su parte, Zach también lo estaba disfrutando. Respirar el aroma de lo hacía temblar y el sentirla tan cerca de él, pues la abrazaba por la espalda lo hacía sentir ligero, capaz de cualquier cosa y a la vez extrañamente pesado como para moverse. Lo último que quería era romper ese maravilloso momento.

Pero al escuchar unas voces acercarse, volvieron en sí y se encaminaron en silencio al salón y lo arreglaron casi sin problemas.

··�¡NO! Pon el equipo allí en la esquina para que no estorbe a los que bailan.

··Pero desde aquí se escucha mejor.

··¡Pero el DJ casi ni se puede mover!

··�¡No seas exagerada, si aquí sobrado entran dos personas!

··¡Cómo vas a poner las bebidas debajo de esa telaraña!

··¿Qué tanto miras¡Ponte a limpiar!

Y así entre pequeños inconvenientes ya era casi medianoche. Se despidieron sin ni siquiera mirarse pero, en la acogedora soledad de sus camitas, ambos se sentían eufóricos a más no poder.

Y sus sueños fueron aún más alegres.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10:59 PM

Sora estaba metida en su cama pero no dormía. Había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, y a pesar de estar completamente agotada, se sentía complacida. Pues lo estaba haciendo por él: su amigo Ken. El, que tanto las ayudaba siempre. El que estaba siempre allí dandole animos. El, que era una parte muy importante de su vida. Una de las personas en las que más confiaba y a las que más quería.

Se sentía muy bien hacer esto por él, era una especie de agradecimiento por todo lo que él había hecho...

... y por algo más, que no podía definir bien.

Y justo cuando iba a profundizar en sus sentimientos, se quedó dormida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

11:17 PM

Un chico rubio llegó a su cuarto, que estaba todo oscuro, y se lanzó a la cama donde permaneció unos momentos quieto. Luego se quitó sus ropas para ponerse la pijama y después se acercó a una mesa.

Ken quitó la alarma: mañana sería un día de celebración. ¡No se cumplen 18 años todos los días! Su mejor amigo se había acordado de ello, y mañana tendría una reunión y se divertiría.

Pero tenía un extraño presentimiento que no iba a ser como pensaba. Cuando ya estuvo en su cama dormitando, se sintió como en una visión. Presentia que lo que estaba por suceder dentro de unas horas cambiaría su vida para siempre

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) Aquí en Perú decimos que "el techo se nos va a caer encima" cuando algo es tan inesperado que parece que es una señal de que algo está por pasar. Por si acaso nomas.

(2) Pa los que no sepan la chicha morada es una bebida hecha a base de maiz, el maiz morado, que lleva aparte manzana, limon y a veces piña y canela. Es solo un refresco y es riquísima y lo máximo al ser de color morado oscuro. Si pasan por Peru avísenme que les invito :P y si se preguntan como habia chicha morada en Estados Unidos pues.. la cocinera era peruana, pero nacionalizada gringa jejeje

Pues aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, que espero les guste. Gracias a todos por sus reviews , lamento no contestarlos pero es que solo he podido conectarme a internet para subir este capitulo. Debo agradecerles, no solo po seguir esta historia, si no tb por darme ideas para continuarla.

El proximo capitulo q viene es el final asi q me dedicare a mis otras hitorias y algunas nuevas ideas q tengo en mente

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS


	6. Sabado

Pensamientos en " "

El día tan esperado

Sábado

8:33 AM

Sora abrió los ojos. Sintió una oleada de felicidad al despertar pero no recordaba por qué.

Al levantarse a hacer sus estiramientos cotidianos vio el calendario. La fecha de hoy estaba marcada con una nubecita celeste. La cara de Sora se iluminó con una sonrisa de reconocimiento.

·· ¡Pero por supuesto¡¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Ken!

Al recordar su nombre, no pudo evitar sentir ternura y otro sentimiento cálido que no pudo distinguir. El era siempre tan cariñoso con ella, tan generoso, tan dulce, tan agradable, tan amable, tan …

Hubiera seguido la lista de adjetivos por horas pero volvió a recordar el día que era y decidió que había mucho por hacer. Ese tenía que ser el mejor día en la vida de Ken. Se lo debía y él lo mercía tanto… Debía ser horrible querer subir a un trapecio y no poder por problemas de salud, y aún así el amor de Ken por el escenario era tan grande que siguió trabajando cerca de él… y a pesar de su sufrimiento siempre estaba dispuesto a apoyarla y de todas las maneras que podía.

Distraída con estos pensamientos, Sora salió de su cuarto y minutos después, de las instalaciones de Kaleido, con rumbo desconocido…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

9:17 AM

Ken babeaba su almohada mientras soñaba con tiernas ovejitas… ¿que tenían la cara de Sora?

Pensaba que se pasaría toda la mañana así viendo a sus lindas Soras saltando la valla una tras otra, cuando sintió que alguien lo movía del hombro.

·· Mamá, hoy es sábado: no hay colegio…

·· Ja, ja, ja. ¡Qué gracioso Ken!

El aludido abrió un ojo. Esa no se parecía en nada a la voz de su mamá, se parecía a la de…

·· ¡Sarah! – Ken se cayó de la cama del susto y como pudo intento taparse (llevaba solo unos shorts)·· ¿Que haces aquí?

·· Ay Ken, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte… y créeme que yo he visto mucho… ·· Sarah lo miró con aprobación y le hizo un guiño muy coqueto

Ken deseó ser avestruz… para ocultar su sonrojado rostro en un hueco del suelo

– Como nadie me abría decidí entrar con la llave que estaba afuera. Pero ¡te pasas¿Como puedes haber dormido hasta tan tarde? Corre a bañarte. Tienes todo un día por delante – Lo arrastró por el corredor

·· ¿Un día para qué? – a Ken la curiosidad le hizo olvidar lo penoso de su situación

·· ¡Y todavía me lo preguntas¡Pero si es tu cumpleaños! Tiene que ser un día MUY especial así que tú te debes ver y sentir mejor que nunca.

·· Sarah ¿adónde vamos?

·· Pues primero al centro comercial para comprar ropa, luego a un estilista…

·· No me refería a… ¿iremos a un estilista? OO

·· Esa es solo UNA de las cosas que tienes que hacer hoy antes de la noche. Así que apúrate si no nos va a alcanzar el tiempo

·· Esto, Sarah… el baño está al otro lado…

·· / Creo que puedes llegar al baño solito. ¡Te espero en la sala viendo televisión!

La cabeza de Ken estaba saturada de preguntas. ¿Dejó la llave en la puerta otra vez¿Como sabía Sarah su dirección¿y su cumpleaños¿Por qué había venido¿ESTABA DESPIERTO UN SABADO A LAS 9 Y MEDIA? ToT

La refrescante rociada de agua se llevó las dudas existenciales de Ken literalmente al caño… mejor dicho a la cañería. Ya relajado, fue a ponerse ropa y salió secándose el cabello a la sala esperando ver a Sarah en algún sofá pero no halló a nadie.

·· ¿Estará afuera? Seguro piensa que así me apuraré…

Así que salió y cuando iba a abrir la boca para decirle a Sarah que no se había demorado tanto cuando se encontró cara a cara con… ¿Kalos Eido?

Ken se tragó todo el aire que había entrado a su boca.

·· ¿J··je··jefe?

Kalos miraba distraídamente la casa, como si Ken no estuviera en sus narices.

Detrás de él apareció una sonriente Sarah.

·· Ay Ken, no pensarás que yo iba a venir sola a tu casa pues al fin y al cabo eres hombre. Además Kalos se ofreció a llevarnos ¿no es cierto?·· dijo mirando muy sonriente al aludido

Kalos farfulló un sí, aunque también sonó algo parecido a un _tú me obligaste. _La verdad es que Sarah se había enterado (más bien había obligado a Sora a que le dijera todo pues la veía sospechosa) del cumpleaños, y tan animosa como siempre, decidió ayudar en algo. Así que se le prendió el foquito y decidió arreglar a Ken. El era un chico lindo, pero siempre paraba todo desarreglado y su ropa… siempre era muy común. Además TENÍA que verse bien ese día… Hacía ya tiempo que había estado maquinando la boda entre Sora y Ken

·· Se ven tan lindos juntos

·· ¿Que dijiste?

·· Nada, nada. Estaba hablando en voz alta. U

Lo dicho: hacían una pareja muy linda. Y ese día Ken debía verse bien, para impresionar a Sora, y así de una buena vez se hicieran novios. Ambos chicos merecía ser felices, y qué mejor que juntos, como ella y su lindo Kalito. Por Ken sabría que no había problema, pero Sora…

De vuelta a la realidad, los tres seguían parados fuera de la casa. Ken sintiendose cohibido por la presencia de su jefe, Sarah perdida en sus ensoñaciones y Kalos pensaba que por qué siempre hacía lo que Sarah le pedía (mandaba)

·· Pero qué hacemos parados aquí perdiendo el tiempo. ¡Vamonos ya!

La sonriente Sarah empujó no muy delicadamente a Ken metiendolo en el auto y a Kalos lo arrastró al asiento del conductor.

Durante el trayecto

Pensamientos de Ken: "¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?_" _T.T

Pensamientos de Sarah: "¿Por qué la vida me trata tan bien?"

Pensamientos de Kalos: "_¿_Por qué yo tengo que pagar todo" ¬ ¬

Llegaron finalmente al centro comercial. Kalos quiso quedarse en el estacionamiento pero Sarah no se lo permitió, diciendo que se demorarían mucho y aparte necesitaba su ayuda. Resignado, Kalos miraba melancólicamente como se alejaba de su hermoso y cómodo carro mientras Sarah lo arrastraba con un brazo, mientras que con el otro jalaba a Ken, quien pensaba que toda esa situación no podía traer nada bueno…

Primero fueron a las tiendas de ropa. Sarah hizo que Ken se pusiera mil y una combinaciones de ropa y caminara delante de ella mismo modelo, mientras que ella y Kalos iban a juzgarlos. Sarah movía la cabeza afirmativamente, negaba, fruncía el ceño, abría más los ojos, según el modelo que se le mostraba. Kalos simplemente asentía a cada rato de una forma muy pausada… que resultó que era que estaba dando cabeceadas de puro aburrimiento.

Estuvieron como 3 horas viendo tiendas pues Ken se negaba a llevar cosas demasiado elegantes mientras que Sora amenazaba con pegarle si se ponía algo muy deportivo. Kalos se limitaba a cabecear, digo asentir, a cada palabra que decía su amada.

Hasta que por fin Sarah gritó llamando la atención de varios clientes, provocando que un chico rubio se pusiera coloradote y que un hombre cuarentón con lentes dejara de roncar y abriera los ojos.

·· ¡Te ves muy bien Ken!

Ken se miró a sí mismo. No era para tanto. Aunque… en realidad no se veía nada mal. Dio varias vueltas, mirandose al espejo desde todas las posturas posibles. Primero tímidamente, luego con una mano en la barbilla, después de costado con la mano en la cintura, sentado con las piernas abiertas y el codo en la rodilla, etc. ¿A Sora le gustaría…?

·· Ropa: lista – Sarah sacó una lista de un metro de largo, donde tachó una palabra.

A Ken le sudó una gotita en la nuca.

Kalos se limitó a mirar a su reloj de pulsera y suspirar.

Luego fueron a un sitio muy sospechoso, pintado de colores brillantes, llamado René… No, no podía ser verdad, no estaban en…

·· _Bonjour_ René ¿cómo estás¿Qué es de tu _belle vie_?

·· _Mais…! __Ma chèrie_, pero cuando ibas a volver a visitarme. Te pasas ya ni te acuerdas de los amigos. Ahhhhh picaroooooona, ya te veo que estás ocupada… si no, no me explico la presencia de estos _charmant hommes _aquí…

Mientras Sarah reía con su "amigo", Ken y Kalos emprendían la retirada, claro que cada uno a su manera: el primero huyó despavorido mientras que el otro daba pasos hacia atrás como quien no quiere la cosa.

Claro que Sarah ya había previsto eso. Y como buena mujer de recursos que era, fue la última en entrar al salón… para asegurarse de que las puertas estuvieran bien cerradas con ellos 4 adentro.

·· _Mon ami, _necesito que te encargues bien de este _jeune homme_. Tiene que verse espectacular – le dijo al oido·· Quiero dárselo de regalo a una muy buena amiga…

·· Así que este jovencito ya tiene dueña… _Quel dommage! _– René suspiró y se limpió una lágrima imaginaria teatralmente, mirando con cara de borrego a Ken

Quien no estuvo muy feliz de pasar con ese hombre… esteee… señorita… _ejem_, persona casi dos horas. Pasó todo el rato en alarma de que le dieran un pellizco, lo miraran de una manera seductora y le lanzaran guiños, como si no fuera suficiente sentir sus manos en su cabeza además de en otras partes de su cuerpo… como las manos y los pies (NA: que pensaban? Hay gente pervertida…)

. Tu cabello es precioso… es tan parecido al de _mon amour_ Jamie… Pero ¿cómo lo puedes tener tan descuidado! QUE HORROR. No, no, no. No puedo permitir esto. A mi Jamie jamás lo dejaría que esté así…

Ese día Ken sintió que perdía muchos años de vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

9:45 AM

·· ¡Hora de levantarse!

Mia se sentó tan bruscamente que se chocó con la repisa que tenía sobre la cabeza

·· AUUUU¿¿¿¿SORA QUE ME ASUSTAS ASÍ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¬ ¬

·· Nada de temprano. Tenemos cosas que hacer

·· ¿Un sábado por la madrugada?

·· Uno: no es tan temprano. Dos: no es cualquier sábado, es … EL SÁBADO

·· Ajá…¿y?

·· ¿Cómo que "y"¡¡Es el cumpleaños de tu mejor amigo¿No te acuerdas?

·· No sabía que las almohadas tuvieran fecha de nacimiento…

·· Mia ¡ya¡despierta! Estoy hablando en serio

·· Bueno, pero me puedes decir ¿qué cosa es tan importante que no se pueda hacer en otro momento como para que me despiertes en mi día libre?

·· Eso, Sora, es lo mismo que quiero saber. ¿Para qué me despertaste?

La que había hablado era Anna, quien limpiándose las legañas, llevaba aún su reveladora pijama de… extraterrestres (¡)

Sora y Mia : OO

·· Anna¿cuando te compraste esa pijama?

·· Este… o/o no me cambies de tema Sora. Te preguntaba por qué m…otivo nos despertaste

·· Pues… tenemos que hacer algo muy importante para esta noche.. y digo tenemos por qué yo no puedo hacerlo sola y ustedes son mis amigas y me quieren mucho y siempr…

·· Al grano Sora Naegino. Sabes lo molesta que pongo cuando me despiertan temprano

·· Bueno pues… yo en la mañana hice la primera parte pero no puedo hacer el resto… no sin ayuda … no sin ustedes….

·· ¿O sea?

·· Pues que tenemos que hacerlo… por Ken, si por él. Porque él siempre nos ha apoyado. ¿Recuerdan cuando hicimos la compañía Freedom…?

·· Si Sora nos acordamos. ¿Pero QUÉ tenemos que hacer por Ken?

·· Por toda la ayuda que nos ha dado le haremos una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento …

··… que es…

·· rrn rnnnr – un murmullo

·· Disculpa, pero no te escuché

·· rrrrnn rnnnrrr – algo más alto que un murmullo

·· Sora, vocaliza

·· una torta – Sora se tapó rápidamente los oídos y apretó los ojos

Un gran silencio rondó en la habitación.

Sora no había esperado eso y pensó que la reacción de sus amigas había sido más favorable de lo que pensaba. La muy ingenua quitó sus manos de las orejas…

Grave error

·· ¡UNA TORTA!·· fue lo único que Mia pudo decir cuando logró asimilar lo quele habían dicho·· ¡Pero aquí nadie sabe hacer una torta!

·· Yo lo único que sé de tortas es que son dulces que se pueden comer – acotó Anna

·· Vamos chicas, he leido la receta y no es tan difícil

·· Pero ¿por qué no podríamos comprarla simplemente? Es más fácil y práctico

·· Pero son muy caras… y además la nuestra sería un regalo más personal, estaría hecha con mucho cariño

·· Regalos ya va a tener…

·· ¡Yo ni loca hago una torta!

·· Por favor amigas, al principio reconocían todo lo que Ken nos ha ayudado y lo que vamos a hacer por él hoy no es nada con todo lo que él nos ha apoyado durante meses. Es nuestro amigo… ¿vamos, si?

"Cuando Sora pone la cara de borrego es imposible decirle que no" pensaron Mia y Anna al mismo tiempo resignadas, mientras se iban a duchar

Al rato volvieron, con ropa de casa y completamente despiertas.

·· Ya que no nos queda otra empecemos. uu

·· ¡Gracias¡¡¡Son las mejores amigas del mundo! ··

·· Sí, sí, como tú digas – Mia bostezó antes de continuar ·· ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

·· Mira aquí tengo ya lo tengo todo

Panorama: se ve a Sora sacando cosas a la velocidad de la luz y poniendolos uno encima de otro. O sea en tres segundos, aparecieron casi por arte de magia, una montaña de paquetes.

Mia y Anna se quedaron sin palabras

·· Pero amigas que estamos esperando. Manos a la obra

Arrastrando y casi cargando a Mia y a Anna (vamos a Sora los entrenamientos no le han sido inútiles) hasta la cocina del departamento de Sarah, quien muy amablemente les habia prestado el lugar. Es más le habia dejado todos los recetarios de reposteria y las tazas y las cucharitas y lo que se necesita para hacer una torta.

·· ¡Bien! Hagamos algo cada una. Yo bato¡Anna pásame los huevos ¡

(Escena en camara lenta)

Sora oye un zumbido

Se voltea

Ve la amenaza crema acercandose

Gracias a una rapidez asombrosa, mismo Matrix, consigue atrapar todos los huevos con sus manos

Bueno casi todos…

Un huevo que volaba por los aires, por la gravedad, ama y soberana de la tierra, se estrelló en el piso

·· Cuando te dije que me los pasaras, no quise decir que me los tiraras de frente al plato ¬¬

·· Ups, perdona ·· "_¿Que¿No fue gracioso?" T.T _

·· ¬¬ Oye Mia ¿tú sabes qué es cernir?

·· OO Sora ¿acaso nunca has entrado a una cocina?

·· Pues… no. Todo mi tiempo me la pasaba practicando acrobacias nn

·· Oigan chicas ¿qué hacemos con esta cosa marrón?

·· ¡El chocolate! Teníamos que haberlo puesto con… ¿Dónde está el agua que acabo de hervir?

·· Que ¿no era para mi té con limón porque toi resfriada?

·· Ay Anna ¿gastaste toda el agua?

·· No aquí queda – Anna sacó su pañuelo de rositas bordadas para limpiarse la nariz… con no mucho disimulo que digamos

·· Pretenderé que no estoy viendo nada ¬¬ Bueno con esta agua no se va a derretir tendré que calentar….

·· ¡Jonathan que haces en el molde con mantequilla!

·· No Mia no vengas atr…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

La ropa de Sora aparece mojada

y su cara … se pone colorada (NA: me salió en rima jiji)

·· aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (sollozos) ESTA CALIEEEEENTEEEEEE ME QUEME ME QUEMEEEEEEEEE AYAYAYAYAY ME ARDE! TTTTOTTTTT MMMMM DUELE DUELE MUTO TTTOTTT

·· ¡Sora anda al caño!

Y como veia que Sora se estaba demorando mucho, Anna la levantó en peso y la puso bajo el agua…. Donde Sora se puso a gritar más si cabe

·· AYAYAYAYAYAayayayayayay aaaa…aaaa…. TTTTTOOOOOTTTT

·· ¡Fuerza amiga! enseguida te traigo algo para…. oh oh oo

Mia se enredó con la jarra hervidora y el contenido de ésta empezó a caer sobre ella…

·· MIA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tic tac tic tac (el reloj de la cocina sonaba)

Tic tac tic tac….

Tiiiic Taaac

Tiiiiiiiiiic Taaaaaaaaaac

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac

(Creo que se entendió que varios segundos después)

Mia pestañó

·· ¿Qué?

·· Mia ¿estás bien¿o ya te carbonizaste y tendremos que amputarte las piernas y…?

·· NOOOOO yo toy muy bien, sino mira. Oye Sora por qué gritaste tanto si el agua está tibia?

·· Ah! Es que mi piel es muy sensible

(Caída de anime generalizada)

Mia la miró feo a Sora

Anna se tiró un poco de agua en la pierna

·· Anna ¿Qué haces?

·· Solo probando

·· Bueno sigamos ¿que toca?

·· Pues déjame que quite los pelos de Jonathan… ya teníamos que enharinar esto

·· ¡Yo¡Yo lo hago! – Anna le arranca la bolsa de harina a Sora y se acerca rápidamente al molde·· Chicas ¿A dónde se fue Jonathan?

Al instante sus dudas fueron aclaradas

Vio en el piso algo plateado y brillosito que supuso preteñía a la juguetona foca, así que para no pisarlo, se fue por otro lado pero no se fijó que puso su pies….

·· Aaaaa…..

·· ¡Yo te tengo!

(BUUUUUUUUUUUUM!)

… en un huevo roto.

Y como buenas amigas que eran Sora y Mia habían intentado sostenerla, pero lo que no sabían era que Anna había estado comiendo un pastelito diario antes de dormir, así como su bolsa de papitas durante los descansos, o un paquete de galletas a la hora del lonche… en resumen había engordado, así que ambas chicas se vinieron encima de la pelimorada.

Sora levantó la cabeza

·· OO oh oh

La bolsa de harina había quedado flotando en el aire pero, la gravedad dispone así que…

PLAF!

Se quedaron blancas como el papel, literalmente

·· U? uuuuuuuuu?… u hu UHU! UUUUU! (traducción desde el leguaje foquesco: qué? están jugando? YO TAMBIEN QUIERO JUGAR!)

Así que Jonathan hizo su clavado hasta la espalda de Mia y se unió a la "fiesta" , empezando a mover sus aletas, ensuciando más a las pobres chicas…

4: 05 PM aproximadamente

·· No puedo creer que hayamos terminado. Bueno tenía que salirnos después de 3 intentos jeje. Si hasta diría que nos salió bien rica… olía y se veía muy bien… Ojalá que a él le guste…..

Con tanto ajetreo desde tan temprano, Sora ya se había olvidado el objetivo de todo ese trabajo. Suspiró al recordarlo pero volvió a sonreír.

·· Ojala _todo _te guste Ken

Se tiró a la cama con una sonrisa en los labios. Desde que había empezado a planificar la celebración, le encantaba echarse en su cama a pensar en todo lo referente al chico rubio, ya que quería que hasta el más mínimo detalle le agradase…

Sora no se había dado cuenta todo el tiempo que pasaba echada en su cama pensando ni se percataba de la extensión de su sonrisa cuando lo hacía…

Se durmió al poco rato. Estaba muy agotada y cargada de anhelos.

6:35 PM

Frío.

Una corriente de viento en sus piernas hace que se acurruque en busca de calor.

"Vaya esta noche hace más frío que de costumbre._"_

…

…

…

…

…

_¿Noche?_

Sora saltó de una manera que hasta la misma Leila hubiera envidiado para un papel.

·· Nooo, no puede ser… No puede ser… ES TARDÍSIMOOOOOOOOOOOO!

En su búsqueda frenética, tirando papeles, adornos y demás de su mesita, al fin encontró algo que sostuvo firmemente, demasiado firme, muy apretado.

Por fin la pelirosada lo soltó. El pobre objeto torturado era un reloj.

·· ¡ YA ES DE NOCHEEEEEE! Y TENGO QUE ARREGLARME Y BAÑARME Y MAQUILLARME Y DEPILARME!1

7:45 PM

Tras un fugaz pero contundente paso por la bañera, un forcejeo con el vestido maldito que mostraba sus "rollitos" ¬/¬, un tratamiento de belleza casero completo y unos retoques por aquí y por allá, Sora se contemplaba en el espejo que sacó de su baño y puso en su dormitorio para verse de cuerpo entero.

Para que este capítulo sea más largo, les daré la descripción de nuestra querida··por··todos··creo protagonista.

Sora llevaba puesto un vestido entallado de raso color durazno, strapless y con vuelos medianos en la parte de abajo hasta los tobillos, pero no muy esponjoso, ni las piernas estaban muy apretadas. En el cuello un bonito dije de oro de un ángel.

Una par de pulseras en sus muñecas y pendientes de oro en sus orejas completaban el conjunto.

Había decidido no ponerse mucho maquillaje así que solo se echó un poco de rubor para que su piel no brillara, que estaba segura brillaría por toda la emoción que sentía. Un poco de color en sus labios, mucho brillo y unas sombras naranjas en sus párpados eran todo su maquillaje. Muy al natural.

Pero el gran cambio era su cabello, en vez llevarlo suelto y con esas puntitas rebeldes, ella se untó mucha crema anti··sponge en el cabello y se hizo un moño pavo real, de manera que Sora se veía elegante.

Parecía otra persona pero definitivamente lucía muy bien.

Cruzando los dedos porque todo le gustase a Ken (y que le gustara como se veía ella) salió corriendo, bueno caminando apresuradamente, con una mano en el cabello para no arruinar su peinado.

Minutos después

·· ¡Sora por fin llegas!

·· Disculpen amigas me quedé dormida….

·· Te pasas, afortunadamente el cumpleañero aún no llega que si no…

·· Zach debe estar por traerlo de un momento a otro

·· ¿Por qué mejor no apagamos ya la luz? Estamos todos completos y la sorpresa podría arruinarse

·· Tienes razón. Atención a todos: enseguida voy a apagar las luces, cuando lo haga NO podemos hablar. Uno, dos , tres.

Se _des_hizo la luz.

Permanecieron unos pocos minutos en penumbras, en competo silencio. Pero pronto un murmullo muy quedo se esparció:

·· ¡Ya están aquí!

Y para confirmarlo se escuchó el sonido de pisadas y los goznes de la puerta moviéndose …

Una hora antes

Ken seguía delante del espejo del baño, como hipnotizado por su propia imagen. No es que fuera vanidoso, pero ese hombre que aparecía en la superficie pulida al frente suyo NO ERA EL!

Y hubiera seguido clavado en ese sitio, aunque fuera su cumpleaños, de no ser por una silueta que se asomó en el marco de la puerta.

·· Ya sabía que te olvidarías de ir a tu fiesta así que yo mismo he venido a llevarte… Oye ¿y tú¿Dónde has escondido a Ken, mi compañero, mi amigo del alma, mi hermano¿Quién eres?

·· No sé

Como Zach solo levantó una ceja, Ken intentó decir más

·· Hoy cuando me desperté era Ken Robbins, pero a ese señor.·· dijo señalando el espejo·· no lo conozco.

Zach solo negó con la cabeza

·· Ay amigo de verdad que necesitas distraerte. Tu cabeza tiene que relajarse. Vamos ya, los demás nos están esperando para que hoy sea la noche más inolvidable de tu vida – dijo con una sonrisa torcida

A Ken ese gesto le causó un escalofrío pensando en qué cosas habían tramado sus amigos pero se dejó llevar. En el camino le contó todo lo que le había hecho sufrir Sarah ese día… como "regalo de cumpleaños"

·· Hubiera preferido que me odiara – suspiró Ken

·· Ay, y tú dices siempre que ella es una persona muy bondadosa, a pesar de que sea algo… este… "especial". Pero tienes razón, la doña lo ha hecho con buena voluntad, aunque lo dudes, jejeje.

·· Ya te quisiera ver a ti huyendo de Renée.·· pronunció ese nombre con un estremecimiento de terror

·· Pues obviamente lo enfrentaría de hombre a hombre…

Mientras ambos seguían charlando y riendo, por fin llegaron a las puertas de Kaleido. Zach condujo a Ken al salón oscuro, asegurandose primero que su presencia se notara y que Ken no escuchara mucho ruido.

·· Oye Zach ¿estás seguro que dijeron que vendrían a las 8? Pero si ya pasaron 15 minutos y aún no hay nadie.

·· No te preocupes, te aseguro que están cerca. Muy cerca

Abrió la puerta.

·· Que pasa primero el homenajeado – dijo Zach teatralmente, haciendose a un lado y deshaciendose en reverencias

Ken se rió

·· Estás loco. Para que esos cumplidos, caballero, si no hay nad…

·· ¡SSSOOOOOOOOORRPREEEEEEESSSSAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Fue un verdadero milagro que a Ken no le diera un paro cardiaco en ese momento.

·· Pero… ustedes… ¿qué…? No entiendo OO

·· Sí que eres lento… te lo diré más claramente. ¡Bienvenido a tu fiesta de cumpleaños!

·· …. ¿Fiesta?

··Sí pero dejémonos de palabras y ¡vamos a bailar!

La turba, digo los amigos, envolvieron a Ken llevandole hacia el centro. El no podía moverse ni ver mucho, bueno en realidad veía un montón de caras sonrientes felicitándole. Pero en eso, sintió que una luz le daba en la cara y se quedó deslumbrado al ver frente a sí a Sora, más bella que nunca. No podía dar crédito a sus ojos y sus mejillas se tiñeron rápidamente de rojo,e intentó mirar hacia otro lado, aunque con mucha dificultad.

Sora por su parte también veía a Ken y simplemente no pudo evitar el sonrojarse y admirarlo con una sonrisa, que de natural pasó a ser nerviosa. Se veía… guau, no había palabras para describirlo. Vestía una camisa de lino bastante traslúcida color celeste humo con el cuello ligeramente abierto y encima un saco azulino de gamuza, así como unos pantalones azul marino que eran algo ceñidos a las caderas pero bastante amplios, todo de la marca Calvin Klein. Ella no recordaba nunca haber visto a Ken tan apuesto, ni haberse dado cuenta de la musculatura de éste, que por cierto no era de menospreciar. Se sonrojó más ante este pensamiento, de un rojito que combinaba perfectamente con su ropa.

Mia no estaba muy lejos al entrar el dueño del cumpleaños volvió la cabeza sonriente para felicitarle pero se quedó paralizada por lo que vio, que no fue precisamente Ken. Si bien admitió que Ken se veía muy bien, su vista se concentró en admirar al joven que lo acompañaba. ¡Dios, sí estaba buenísimo! Llevaba un terno gris plomo y una camisa verde informal, pero que le quedaba tan bien, que quitaba el aliento. Su cabello negroliso y , aún húmedo, brillaba bajo la luz y sus ojos se veían más verdes y brillantes que nunca. Mia se sintió intimidada y desvió la mirada, obligándose a acercarse al dueño del santo y saludarlo.

Por su parte, Zach al entrar, había pasado sus ojos paor todo le lugar, buscando, sin saber exactamente qué o _quién_. Pero de pronto se fijó en una bellísima pelirroja de ojos azules que se acercaba muy sonriente a su amigo. ¿ Es que esa belleza de largos y lisos cabellos de fuego y provocadoras curvas en un revelador vestido rojo encendido… era Mia Guillem?

Estaba alucinando.

Después de sobarse veinte veces los ojos, pellizcarse el doble de veces y proceder con todas las terapias que una persona inventa por la incredulidad, Zach por fin se convenció de que estaba en lo cierto. Y cuando volvió a mirar, con esta certeza en la mente, topó sus ojos con que Mia por fin había llegado donde Ken, y lo abrazaba cariñosamente.

Y sintió como algo en su interior se calentaba, y mucho

De un salto llegó a donde estaban. Y antes que Mia se hubiera soltado, Zach ya había arrancado a Ken de su abrazo y se alejaban, dándole la espalda a Mia.

·· Pero, Ken, amigo – dijo, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, abrazandolo un poco fuerte (Ken estaba de un azul que combinaba perfectamente con su ropa) ¿que tanto pierdes el tiempo que no disfrutas tu propia fiesta? DJ ... ¡Música por favor! – Acto seguido, empujo, no muy amistosamente a Ken hacia la "pista de baile"

Anna, vestida de cuero y con un look todo _dark_, no se hizo de rogar.

_Perdona si te estoy llamando en este momento _

_pero es que me hacia falta escuchar de nuevo _

_aunque sea un instante tu respiración_

Mia sentía que no podía estar más molesta con alguien. ¡Pero qué tipo más odioso! No se contentaba con detestarla a ella, tenía que divulgarlo frente a su mejor amigo! Y ella que creía que había habido _algo _la noche anterior. Que tonta.

El coraje, la desilusión y, por qué no decirlo, los malditos zapatos taco aguja la hicieron sentirse súbitamente agotada y tambalear, así que se tumbó en una silla que había por ahí, en busca de tranquilidad para su alma.

Pero la tranquilidad no solo ni se apareció sino que la muy cruel le trajo a la fuente de sus dolores de cabeza... y del corazón.

·· Hola

·· Chau

·· ¿Puedo sentarme?

·· ¿Podrías retirarte?

·· ¿Estás molesta conmigo?

·· ¿Parece?

·· ¿Podrías dejar de contestarme con preguntas?

·· ¿Puedes tú dejarme en paz?

Mia no lo podía creer. ¡Encima venía y le hablaba como si tuvieran confianza! Tal vez estaba tomando muy a pecho el incidente de hace unos minutos... e idealizaba demasiado su relación con el chico.

"Que tonta. Apenas lo acabo de conocer¿qué tanto podía esperar de él_?"_

y agregó en voz alta: ·· ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo

Y ya había dado unos paso cuando escuchó una suave voz tras ella:

·· No te vayas... por favor.

Un ruego. Eso es lo que había sido. Mia se volvió extrañada a ver a quien le había dicho eso, y se quedó asombrada al ver cómo su interlocutor se sonrojaba.

·· No te he dicho lo ...

·· ¿Lo...?

·· Lo bien que te ves esta noche

Ella abrió la boca, sorprendida, Había esperado todo menos un halago. Sonrió nerviosamente

·· Gracias... lamento no poder decir lo mismo de ti.

Zach solo se rio

·· ¡Y después yo soy el maleducado! Oye…

·· ¿Qué cosa?

·· Disculpame por lo de Ken

Mia suspiró. ¿Qué había oído¿Se estaba disculpando? Al parecer esta noche no iba a ser tan mala después de todo.

Ella solo sonrió – No te preocupes, ya no tiene importancia

·· Entonces… ¿me dejarás bailar contigo?

Claro que Zach hizo esa pregunta más por cortesía que por realmente pedirla, pues casi al instante tomó a Mia por el brazo, dirigiéndose a la parte donde todos bailaban.

·· Oye dime ¿tú alguna vez dejas de hacer lo que quieres?

·· ¿No te cansas de hacer preguntas? – dijo con una sonrisa pícara y una mirada MUY sexy

Mia era ahora pelirroja en todo su ser, de la punta del cabello hasta los dedos de los pies

Y no le ayudaba mucho la situación. Esta con Zach, bailando salsa romántica, a media luz.

Sin duda querían que se muriera en ese mismo instante.

O tal vez… tenía que disfrutar al máximo esa ocasión.

Por ahí

Ken se había quedado sin saber que hacer cuando llegó (fue empujado) por Zach al centro de la pista. Bueno pero solo estuvo un segundo inmóvil.

Después fue todo lo contrario, tuvo que enfocar sus 6 sentidos tratando que las chicas del elenco, totalmente desconocidas para él, dejaran de pellizcarlo o de mirarlo de forma seductora, o de piropearlo, o de…

·· Ya basta, señoritas. – como no le hacían caso trató un poco mas fuerte ·· ¡Por favor! uu Mi corazón ya tiene dueña

Un buen grupo se desilusionó pero otras dijeron.

·· ¿Y qué? Ella no está por aquí, podríamos aprovechar su ausencia

·· Pero yo jamás podría dejar de pensar en ella aunque estuviera en otro planeta. Por favor, ya no insistan, le pertenezco solo a ella u/u

Con una mueca de fastidio, todas las alborotadoras se fueron, dejando a Ken cansado y solitario… hasta que una mano conocida se apoyó en su espalda

_Algo en tu cara me fascina_

_algo en tu cara me da vida_

_¿será tu sonrisa?_

_¿será tu sonrisa?_

·· Ken ¿te sientes bien?

·· O/O Sora ¡Por supuesto! Lo que pasa es que aún no me recobro enteramente de la sorpresa

·· Claro, ya veo

_En tu cara veo cosas que no debo de mirar  
Tu sonrisa dulce y tierna no dejo de imaginar  
No dejes de sonreir te lo pido por favor  
Que esa sonrisa hemosa es la que quiero yo_

Sora había estado escuchando todo. Cuando escuchó las palabras de Ken, sintió una extraña opresión en su pecho. Pero dijo que no debía pensar en eso ahora, solo preocuparse porque su _amigo _la pasara bien

¿Por qué de repente esa palabra ya no le parecía suficiente?

_Sonrie mi bonita no te pongas triste  
Alegra tu mi vida y empieza a sonreirte  
En mi mente imagino que estas a mi lado  
Mientras mas sonries mas te digo te amo_

·· Ken…

·· ¿Si, Sora?

·· ¿Tienes animo para bailar? De repente así te sientes mejor

·· O/O Y··yo es··está bien

Sora, como vio que Ken no se iba a mover, con una gotita en la nuca le tomó de la mano y lo jaló _hacia "la pista de_ baile".

_Esa sonrisa es la que a mi me hechiza  
Cuando tu sonries, la piel se me eriza  
No te me pongas seria que me desanimas  
Te ves como un angel con tu linda sonrisa  
Tu sonrisa eh, mi sonrisa  
Mi sonrisa eh, tu sonrisa_

·· Déjate llevar por la música, no te pongas rígido, Ken.

·· O/O Es que es la primera vez que bailo ese tipo de música

·· ¡Au!

·· Perdón T/T

·· No te preocupes. ¿A quién no le pasa que lo pisen? ; ;

Mientras Zach y Mia discutían pero lo hacían para no perder la costumbre. Y otra parejita se acercaba.

Pero retrocedamos en el tiempo para poder curiosear más sobre ellos.

Media hora antes

Es ya de noche pero a pesar de la oscuridad se distingue un destello rojo. Este se va acercando hasta poder distinguir claramente a un auto deportivo. Y en él Yuri Killian.

Pero no es el Yuri de siempre, desaliñado pero apuesto. En sus cabellos ligeramente desordenados por el viento, en el sofisticado diseño de su blazer, camisa y pantalón negros se notaba un cuidado especial, como si quisiera mostrar la importancia de vestirse bien en esa ocasión.

Si alguna de sus fans hubiera estado presente, se la habrían llevado de emergencia al hospital por posibles problemas cardiacos. Además la hubieran creido demente al oirle decir que había visto a un angel caído… aunque hubiese dicho la verdad.

Pero el exclusivo barrio estaba completamente desierto hasta donde Yuri se detuvo, frente a una gran mansión. Estacionó y fue a llamar a la puerta, y luego regresó a su carro, apoyandose en él, esperando…

Por fin su paciencia se vio premiada y apareció lo que tanto deseaba ver

OO

¡Vaya! Sin duda esperaba verla hermosa pero así… era demasiado para sus pecadores ojos

Definitivamente un ángel negro había escapado a la Tierra

Yuri estaba embobado, no era para menos, claro. Leila, con un corsé negro y una falda drapeado de gasa del mismo color, era bastante intimidante. Sus normalmente lisos y sueltos cabellos rubios, eran ahora ligeramente ondulados, atrapados en un moño, que a la par de elegante era sencillo y natural. Y solo llevando de adorno un pequeño collar de brillantes.

·· Por enésima vez ¡Yuri, hazme caso!

··¿Ahhhh?

·· ¿No vamos a ir al cumpleaños?

·· ¿Qué? Ah, verdad. Permíteme que te abra la puerta, querida Leila.

·· Yuri ya estoy adentro ¬ ¬

·· Quise decir que nos pongamos en camino ya.

Leila suspiró con cansancio, pero al instante se formó en su rostro una sonrisa imperceptible. Perfecto, lo había dejado sin habla. ¡Qué gracioso podía ser Yuri!

·· ¿Te puedo preguntar algo Leila?

·· Ya lo estás haciendo

·· Ya pues ¬ ¬

·· Nadie te tapa la boca

·· Tomaré eso como un sí. Dime ¿por qué te has vestido así? Tan...

·· ¿Tan qué? – dijo, fingiendo desinterés

·· Tan elegante. Nunca hubiera imaginado que acudirías así a un cumpleaños, y peor siendo de un chico tan sencillo como Robbins

Decepcionada. Así era como se sentía.

·· No tendría que contestarte pero como no hay nada mejor que hacer... Según lo que me dijiste, no se trataba de un simple cumpleaños ya que se había organizado una fiesta y no sé que más, además si no hubiera sido una fiesta no estarías aquí recogiéndome ni ambos con ropa del mismo color. Y aparte... éste es el único vestido negro que tengo ·· finalizó

Yuri casi se choca contra el poste por la risa que le provocó la expresión de niña abandonada de su acompañante. Con ella jamás podría aburrirse.

·· Si claro.

·· ¿No me crees?

·· ¿Cómo crees?

·· Te estoy diciendo la verdad

·· Nadie dice lo contrario. Además... estoy muy agradecido con ese vestido

"_Este hombre ya se volvió loco"_, pensaba ella·· ¿Por qué?

·· Te hace ver incluso más hermosa de lo que ya eres

Sorprendida era poco, se había quedado helada. Pero procuro hacerse la indiferente, como siempre, para protegerse.

·· Si, si Yuri, gracias, como tú digas.

Pues por mucho que amara a Yuri, no podía permitir que él la dejara expuesta a sufrir

Pero su voz temblorosa la traicionó, haciendo que Yuri sonriera con esperanzas.

Tras un breve silencio, llegaron por fin a Kaleido. Cuando entraron la fiesta ya estaba bien animada, y les bastó para comprobarlo la visión de las parejitas que bailaban.

·· Vaya, el homenajeado sabe aprovechar su tiempo

·· Ambos sabemos que el que no arriesga, no gana

Yuri se preguntó si no habría un doble sentido en sus palabras

_Y volar, volar tan lejos  
Donde nadie nos obstruya pensamiento  
Volar, volar sin miedo  
Como palomas libres tan libres como el viento  
_

·· Bueno Leila ¿empezamos?

·· ¿Empezar qué?

·· A bailar – dijo tendiéndole galantemente su mano

·· Te haré el honor – dijo ella sonriéndole, tomando su mano

_Y vivir, vivir lo nuestro  
Y amarnos hasta quedar sin aliento  
Soñar, soñar despierto  
En un mundo sin rasas sin colores sin lamentos  
sin nadie que se aponga  
En que tu y yo  
nos amemos_

Mia y Zach habían estado bailado juntos pero solo la primera canción. Tanto uno como la otra eran pedidos como pareja. Mientras que Mina quería pisotear a la que se acercara a Zach, éste hervía de rabia cuando algún extraño tocaba a Mia aunque fuera en la mano. Se miraban constantemente y, sin embargo, no se atrevían a buscarse físicamente.

Pero por fin uno de ellos no lo soportó más y fue a buscar al otro, arrancándolo de los brazos de su pareja, quien miró con molestia la interrupción.

_Baila que ritmo te sobra, baila que bailame  
Regálame tu hechizo de mujer  
Ay ay ay tú bajaste desde el cielo  
_

·· Tú has venido a buscarme

·· Ni en tus mejores sueños, solo quería hacerte una apuesta

·· Ladra

·· Apuesto que yo bailo mucho mejor esto que tú ·· dijo, señalando al equipo de sonido

_Ay ay ay y me echaste el candelero  
Ay ay ay tú bajaste desde el cielo  
Ay ay ay mira niña si te quiero. _

·· ¿Crees que tú puedes ganarme bailando Chayanne?

·· Sí. El que pierde hacce lo que quiera el ganador

·· No sabes con quien estás hablando. Después no vengas a pedirme compasión

·· Cómo crees. Estaré dispuesta consolarte. Tal vez sea misericordiosa.

Zach sonrió, se quitó y arrojó lejos el saco, dejándolo caer sobre su olvidada pareja, que chillaba atrás ofendida.

Mia por su parte se colocó frente a él, mirándolo desafiante. Por lo menos había conseguido que dejara a la rubiecita esa. Ahora se encargaría de ganar.

La canción en ese momento terminó, dejando a los dos jóvenes enfrentándose. Sus miradas estaban puestas con tal fijeza que parecían clavadas en el otro. Se podía percibir el aire cargado de sentimientos, emociones... Poco a poco, se fue formando un grupito de curiosos alrededor de ellos. Vaya, una competencia de baile... eso sería interesante...

Todos estuvieron expectantes cuando los primeros sonidos de la canción sonaron y así pudieron reconocerla cuando se empezó a cantar

_De lunes a domingo voy desesperado  
el corazón prendido en el calendario  
buscándote y buscando como un mercenario  
tú dime dónde estás que yo no te he encontrado _

_Tus manecillas giran yo voy al contrario  
comiéndome la vida a sorbos y a tragos  
me viste así de frente que tremendo impacto  
para unirme a tu mirada dime si hay que ser... _

_Torero,  
poner el alma en el ruedo  
no importa lo que se venga  
pa´que sepas que te quiero  
como un buen torero  
me juego la vida por ti... _

Sus movimientos eran felinos, elegantes. Parecían dos tigres frente a frente preparando el mejor movimiento para confundir a su rival y caer sobre él. Todos los mirones, estaban sorprendidos por la pasión que exudaban, la energía que transmitían y la calidez que podían sentir manar de ellos

_Y te cuentan que ya me vieron en solitario en un callejón  
que ya no duermo y desvarío que el humor ya me cambió  
y tó por dónde estás que mi presión ya no me va  
te buscaré, vuelve conmigo  
y que tú no sabes _

_que yo te necesito como el perro al amo  
que si tú no respondes aquí todo es caos  
me viste así de frente que tremendo impacto  
para unirme a tu mirada  
dime si hay que ser... _

_Torero,  
poner el alma en el ruedo  
no importa lo que se venga  
pa´que sepas que te quiero  
como un buen torero (olé)  
me juego la vida por ti..._

_Si hay que ser _

_torero_

La canción acabó con ellos en una pose digna de tan impresionante bailada. Todos a su alrededor aplaudieron y se quedaron allí pero viendo que ya no iban a bailar más se fue cada uno por su lado.

De manera que volvieron a quedarse solos, aunque ni se habían dado cuenta de que estuvieron acompañados. En ningún momento habían roto el contacto visual.

·· Bailaste bastante bien.

·· Lo mismo digo

·· Hace calor ¿no?

·· Un verdadero infierno

·· Bueno ¿y ahora¿Quién ganó?

·· Creo que lo más justo es dejarlo en un empate

·· Pero ya no habría castigo

·· ¿Quieres castigo? Ya que insistes

Y sin pedir permiso, juntó sus desesperados labios con los de la chica. Ninguno de los dos deseó detenerse pero sus propios cuerpos los traicionaron ya que aún estaban muy agitados por el ejercicio hecho. Así que sus bocas se separaron con reluctancia para que el gas vital llenara sus pulmones, pero sus rostros seguían aún a una distancia mínima.

·· ¿Que fue eso? – dijo Mia con la voz entrecortada

·· Tu castigo – Zach la miraba con sus ojos burlones, pero con una mirada de dulzura que la hizo temblar de alegría

·· Si así son los castigos, siempre haré cosas malas – dijo ella sonriéndole pícaramente y besándole la nariz

·· Niña traviesa. Tendré que tomar medidas extremas contigo – la volvió a besa, esta vez con más tiempo y dedicación de por medio

·· Uy que miedo que me das·· dijo ella entre jadeos

·· Pues deberías temerme: no sabes lo que te espera

Ambos sonrieron pues el futuro se les presentaba prometedor

_Cuando la noche se acerca  
hay algo en mi alma que vuelve a vibrar  
con la luz de las estrellas  
en mis sentimientos te vuelvo a encontrar  
_

En otro rincón del mismo lugar…

·· ¿Podemos descansar un momento?

·· No me digas que ya estás cansada

·· Ponte un corsé y tacos aguja, baila una hora y luego hablamos ¬ ¬

·· Ja ja ja está bien. Vamos, allá está libre.

Olvidé decir que Zach y Mia habían traído varias mesas del comedor y las habían puesto en las paredes, de manera que al centro podían bailar y si se cansaban podían ir a sentarse al lado.

Leila y Yuri no había dejando de bailar juntos. Y no es porque no tuvieran candidatos para ser sus parejas. Bueno a Leila nadie se atrevía a acercarse porque su carácter les daba miedo, aunque su belleza los atraía. Yuri por su parte, no quería separarse de ella, y fingió no darse cuenta de las jovencitas que lo miraban suplicantes.

_Quiero que me mires a los ojos  
y que no preguntes nada más  
quiero que esta noche sueltes  
toda esa alegría que ya no puedes guardar._

Leila se acomodó los zapatos para sus pies tuvieran mayor libertad. Se había alzado ante ellos un silencio pesado y ni ella sabía que decir. Pero había que decir algo, era muy incómodo estar así…

·· Yuri…

·· Leila…

Hablaron al mismo tiempo. Sonrieron por la coincidencia.

·· Perdona, no quise interrumpirte. ¿Qué decías?

·· No habla tú, no era nada importante

·· Bueno… quiero decirte que…

_Paso las horas fumando  
oyendo en el viento la misma canción  
porque el tiempo que vale  
lo marca el latido de mi corazón  
_

Yuri se removió incómodo. Ya no podía seguir callado más tiempo, era hora de decirle a Leila lo que sentía. Se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era ella en su vida y de lo mucho que le costaba respirar si ella no estaba junto a él. Pero era tan difícil… no quería ser rechazado y perder su amistad, pero tenía que tomar el riesgo… Se forzó a levantar la mirada y hundió sus ojos en los maravillosamente azules de su acompañante… quien deseaba que fuera su compañera de toda la vida_  
_

_Quiero que me mires a los ojos  
y que no preguntes nada más  
quiero que esta noche sueltes toda esa alegría  
que ya no puedes guardar  
_

·· Para empezar, estoy muy contento que hayas venido a esta fiesta conmigo. No es propio de ti salir a divertirte. Y te agradezco que me hayas dado el privilegio de ser yo quien te acompañara.

Los ojos de Leila se relajaron e iba a contestar cuando Yuri prosiguió con voz suave_  
_

·· Deja que acabe, por favor. Estoy muy agradecido por tu amistad y esos momentos maravillosos que he pasado contigo. Pero yo soy ambicioso Leila, tú me has dado mucho, pero yo… quiero más

Leila se asustó por la mirada candente que Yuri llevaba puesta. Por un momento creyó que la iba a matar

·· Quiero tu vida…

"What?"

·· Tú ya eres dueña de la mía. Sé que pido mucho, pero me permito soñar con que me digas que tú aceptaras estar conmigo… para siempre. Dime que no de una vez, y así nunca más hablaremos de este asunto. Espero que sigamos siendo amigos después de esto pero tenía que decirlo porque si no iba a quedarme en paz. Di lo que sea pero respóndeme, por piedad.

Leila no hubiera emitido un sonido ni aunque le mandaran una descarga eléctrica. Así de shockeada estaba. Pero ver la cara de resignación de Yuri, la hizo reaccionar algo.

·· Vaya…

"_Cuando dije responde cualquier cosa no esperaba eso", _pensaba Yuri ¬¬

·· Está bien

"_?" _

·· Un momento… ¿me estás diciendo qué…?

·· Acepto

La rubia se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo al ver los ojos salidos y la boca con forma de O del chico

·· ¿Qué?

·· ¿Qué tiene¿No puedo decir que sí?

·· No juegues conmigo

·· ¿Dudas de mí? Me estoy cansando de tener que explicarte las cosas punto or punto, pero bueno… Te estoy diciendo la verdad… porque yo también pienso lo mismo de ti

Un silencio

·· ¿Piensas?

·· Pensar, sentir, es lo mismo. Una palabra no puede resumir lo que está en el interior de una persona

Leila le mostró una luminosa sonrisa. Yuri, sentía como su corazón bombeaba la sangre. Por fin con voz empapada de la emoción habló.

·· Creeme Leila QUE SOY EL HOMBRE MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO!

Todo el mundo volteó para ver cómo Yuri Killian y Leila Hamilton se fundían en un apasionado beso. Cuando la pareja se separó, una lluvia de aplausos cayó sobre ellos.

·· Yuri, vas a ver ¬/¬

·· Azótame a latigazo limpio si quieres, soy tan feliz que no me importa nada

Ella no pudo mantener por mucho más tiempo su cara de asesina de sangre fría, el hecho de estar ruborizada le quitaba credibilidad. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras que él hundió su nariz en su cabello aspirando su perfume. Sin ponerse de acuerdo, ambos buscaron la mano del otro y sonrieron, disfrutando de la música, la alegría y el amor.

_Deja que tus sueños sean olas que se van  
libres como el viento en mitad del mar  
creo que la vida es un tesoro sin igual  
de los buenos tiempos siempre quiero más_

·· No puedo creerlo ¡La señorita Leila y el joven Yuri! Si parece un cuento de hadas

·· Y no solo ellos ·· dijo alguien a su lado

·· ¿Qué? – ella volteó a ver a quien le había hablado

·· Mira hacia ella – le dijo una chica sonriente, apuntandole hacia un lugar

Sora miró hacia donde le señalaba y abrió los ojos como platos.

·· ¿Mia¡¡¡Esta es la noche del amor!

"_Excepto para mí"_, pensó tristemente

A su lado Ken se amarraba los zapatos, después de haber estado pisando tan mal. Ella lo miró como esperando algo, él se dio cuenta y se volvió a mirarla

·· ¿Ocurre algo, Sora?

·· No, nada. – ella se volvió para que no viera sus mejillas sonrosadas por sus pensamientos – Bueno quería saber qué hora es

·· Mmmm son… las 11:45

·· Ah ya…. ¿Qué¿YA? – dijo mientras se alejaba

·· ¿Sora?·· vio como se alejaba sin que le respondiese. Ken suspiró y se iba a concentrar en lo que había estado haciendo, cuando Sora se regresó y lo tomó por el brazo

·· Ken, ven conmigo.

·· ¿Para qué? – su pregunta se perdió mientras se acercaban al rincón del DJ

·· Anna baja el volumen por favor. Es hora ·· le dijo Sora mientras tomaba un micrófono y lo prendía. Tras un momento habló ·· ¡Hola¿Me escuchan? Bueno todos estamos aquí por una razón: celebrar un año más de vida de nuestro amigo. Ken Robbins. – Dus palabras fueron coronadas por un sinfín de aplausos, y silbidos, se escuchó a alguno que otro _cuero, papacito. _

El aludido se preguntaba en que iba a parar todo eso, mientras saludaba a su público. n/nU

·· Bueno dejenme continuar por favor. Por tu amistad y todo el cariño que nos has demostrado, te lo agradecemos. Esta fiesta es en tu honor Ken, y espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por todo. Te queremos.

Y dicho esto una pared que estaba tras ellos se derrumbó ruidosamente¡era de madera!

·· Ojalá te guste tu regalo. – dijo Sora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Ken no podía pensar en nada en ese momento pero mecánicamente se dirigió al nuevo sitio revelado, donde había una cosa oscura grande, con un enorme lazo encima. Cuando se acercó más pudo ver que era un forro de color negro. Lo levantó y….

OO

¿Era posible?

Una batería nuevecita y reluciente lo miraba. De la marca más prestigiosa y de más calidad.

El sueño que nunca se había atrevido a esperar (bueno, uno de sus sueños n ) estaba ahora delante de sus ojos.

No quería ni acercarse, por no mojar su fantástica adquisición con sus fluidos salivales

Todo el mundo se quedó OO

·· ¿Te gustó el regalo Ken? Mas te vale… No sabía que regalarte y estaba verdaderamente desesperada, si no que lo digan Anna y Mia… si es que me escucha. No tenía ni idea de que regalarte y nadie parecía saberlo, así que tomé una medida drástica: fui a tu casa a investigar. Y lo que vi me sorprendio: en tu mesa miles de posters y un monton de recortes de cantantes, bandas, baterías y guitarras, pero sobretodo una imagen que decía "la batería de mis sueños" y un cuaderno donde te habías dibujado en ese instrumento convertido en un verdadero rockero y tenías tu propia banda. Debo decir que estaba asombrada, jamás pensé que un chiico tan tranquilo como tú tuviera esas inclinaciones pero menos mal que nos enteramos! Y cómo el regalito estaba un poco fuera de nuestros bolsillos pedimos ayuda a toda esta buena gente que está aquí presente. Gracias por su colaboración! Y creo que para acabar de una vez de hablar y como ya es casi media noche y me estan mirando con cara de asesinos pensando cuando acaba de hablar esa ¿por qué no le cantamos el _happy birthday _de una vez?

Anna y Mia (que se había separado de Zach) aparecieron de la nada con una enorme torta de chocolate con 18 velitas, y junto a Sora que se unió a ellas, se acercaron donde Ken.

·· La hicimos nosotras ¡ojalá te guste!

Ken sentía que aunque vinieran extraterrestres nada podría asombrarle más. ¿Sus amigas, su Sora había hecho esa torta gigante y que se veía tan deliciosa…. Para él?

Todos empezaron a cantar: _Happy birthday to you…_

Bueno algunos envidiosos cantaban: _Sapo verde…_

…

…

·· ¿Qué esperas que no soplas¡Quiero ponerme a bailar!

Zach siempre tan dulce.

Pero por lo menos sacó a Ken de su trance y regresar a la realidad. Cuando vio las caras expectantes de todos los que le rodeaban empezó a soplar las velas, muy nervioso, deseando acabar lo antes posible.

Ahora quedaba solo una vela. Recordó como su mamá le había enseñado que si mientras soplaba pedía un deseo, éste se le cumpliría no importara lo que fuese. Levantó su mirada y justo se detuvo en un rostro en especial… uno muy conocido… uno muy querido… uno tan amado…

"¿Cualquier cosa que yo pidiera?"

Tras tomar una resolución, clavó sus ojos en Sora y sopló con decisión. Todos volvieron a aplaudir y reanudaron el baile con más ganas, si se puede.

_No puedo reir_

_no puedo llorar._

_No puedo dejarte de recordar_

_no puedo decirte nada que tú no sepas._

Sora se había quedado paralizada con la mirada que le había dirigido él. Era muy diferente, había sido cariñosa como siempre pero ya no tímida. No… no podía hacerse ilusiones…

_Tan solo puedo quedarme como un idiota_

_pensando en cosas que me provoca_

_hacer contigo en islas perdidas._

"Estoy harto de callar"

Ken se acercó a Sora, aún súper colorado pero intentando no flaquear

·· Sora ¿bailas?

·· S··si

_No puedo gritar_

_no puedo exigir._

_No puedo contarte lo que sentí,_

_no puedo decirte nada, tú estás tan lejos._

·· Sora ¿por qué has hecho todo esto?

_Y tú que no sabes nada y lo sabes todo,_

_que me derrites de tantos modos._

_Dime pa' donde vas con mi vida..._

·· Pues porque tú has hecho tanto por mí

·· ¿Pero hacer una fiesta, comprarme una batería y encima hacerme una torta no te parece mucho?

·· Jejeje es que tú siempre nos ayudabas, además eres mi mejor amigo…

·· Sora, ya no quiero serlo

·· ¿Qué!

_Se fue complicando la situación,_

_y no hay que olvidarse que al corazón,_

_le puedes decir de todo menos mentiras._

·· No quiero seguir siendo tu amigo

·· P··pero …. ¿por qué? – Sora sentía asomarse a sus ojos las lágrimas, y se aferró a su mano

·· Porque… ya no lo soporto más·· como vio que ella bajaba la cabeza, se la levantó con timidez·· nno quiero herirte pero es suficiente tormento lo que yo he vivido

·· Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por tanto. Espero que me perdones el haber una carga para ti… ·· Sora se había soltado cuando él la abrazó y no la dejó soltarse

·· Sora, por favor, escúchame. No quiero ser tu aamigo porque y··yoo quiero ser mucho más que eso

Los ojos de Sora se abrieron a todo dar

·· Te quiero Sora y por eso no puedo verte como amiga

_Carito el corazón_

_me queda grande._

_Cuando yo pienso en ti, yo siento pasos de gigante._

·· Ken yo….

·· Por favor, no digas nada. Y··ya sé tu respuesta pero por lo menos déjame bailar esta canción contigo. Después… prometo que no volverás a saber nada de mí…

·· Si serás tontito… yo también te quiero

·· Ahora el de los ojos de plato fue Ken

_Carito esta canción,_

_es importante_

_porque cuando la canto yo juro que estás ahí delante_

Ken y Sora se miraron, sus mentes aún sin comprender lo que estaba pasando. Pero sus corazones, mejor enterados como siempre de lo que nos ocurre, tomaron control de sus cuerpos y se abrazaron fuertemente, temiendo que todo fuera una ilusión.

_Porque cuando la canto yo juro..._

_yo juro_

_canto yo juro_

_que estás ahí delante_

·· ¿Esto es un sueño verdad? Es demasiado maravilloso

·· Entonces yo también estoy soñando. No despertemos nunca

Se miraron sonriendo pero luego sus caras se volvieron serias. Ken acercó sus labios temblorosos a los de Sora que le esperaban, impacientes. Y se fundieron en un dulce y tan anhelado beso.

"Los sueños si se pueden hacer realidad" pensaban

Cuando se separaron, ella le sonrió y se abrazó muy fuerte a él, mientras este le acariciaba su suave cabello

·· ¿Ken?

·· ¿Si, Sora? – besó con dulzura su mano

·· Me olvidé de decirte algo

·· ¿Qué cosa?

·· Feliz cumpleaños… amor

**FIN**

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 30 PAGINAAAAAAAAAAS ni yo misma me lo creo

Bueno espero que me perdonen TOOOOOOOOOODAAAAAAAAAA la demora tardanza que me tome en acerme este capi pero es q no tenia ideas y ahora q lo acabo estoy realmente cansada UU

Pero bueno ha vallido la pena

Muchisimas gracias a todos los q me han apoyado dejandome un review, temo aber decepcionado a algunos pero ese regalo fue mi idea desde el principio nn GRACIAS POR LEER esta seman estoy de vacaciones asi q espero actualizar mis otros fisc y subir otros

Espero no demorarme tanto en actualizar AAAAA ESTOY TAN CANSADA

OPr cierto no soy muy de fiestas, y he puesto mas q nada las canciones que me gustan asi que no me peguen. Las canciones son "A puro dolor" de Son by Four , "Tu sonrisa" Elvis Crespo , "Vivir lo nuestro" Marc Anthony y la India, "Salomé", "Torero" (creo que se notaba claro no?) Chayanne, "Sueños" Diego Torres, y "Pasos de Gigante" Bacilos. No es que esta cancion sea mi favorita, lo que pasa es q Sora me hace acordar mucho a una amiga y a ella le encanta Bacilos or eso puse q a Sora tb le gusta. "Pasos de Gigante" es una buena canción así que la puse como el tema romantico de Sora y Ken. Tal vez algun dia me desquite y haga un fic con una cancion de Eminem XDDDDDD

Ahora contestare los reviews desde el capitulo 4

**varina··saku **me pregunto que significara tu seudonimo. Bueno no podia revelar EL GRAN SECRETO como dijiste porque tenia que ponerlo en el ultimo capi si no ¡no hay suspenso pes! Bueno aunque seguramente t decepcione con el regalo, gracias por tu review y por aver leido mi historia Q LA FUERZA T ACOMPAÑE!

**yoo **como siempre tu amiga apoyandome graicas bueno creo que el capitulo esta bastante largo como para complacerte y hay masomenos de mia y zach jeje y para q veas q t complaci introduciendo a yuri y layla aunque debo ser yo quien t lo agradezca pues asi la historia tuvo mas estatus con sus presencias gracias por leer ojala t guste este cap

**Roi··kun** pues aquí estoy yo para culturizar a todos sobre lo peruano nn sobre lo de la calificación… yo soy nueva en esto asi q la verdad es q no se q significa la k … bueno tampoco era como si yo iba a escribir algo no apto para menores porque si no lo hubiera averiguado bien ademas aun no me imagino a sora en esas situaciones. Gracias por leer

**chouri **pues claro q la vida de ken va a cambiar aunque eso es otra historia, yo me ocupaba del cumpleaños nomas tambien q mi cerebro va a explotar si ago algo mas hoy oo gracias por tu review … me subio la moral… ojala ahora no t decepcione este capi

GRACIAS A TODOS MIS LECTORES POR SU APOYO A LO LARGO DE ESTE FIC

He aprendido mucho creandolo y espero mejorar conforme vaya escribiendo mas

DE NUEVO GRACIAS A TODOOOOOOOOOOOS


End file.
